LIFE AS WE KNOW IT
by Dawn8808
Summary: AFTER LILY'S BOYFRIEND BREAKS UP WITH HER SHE STARTS HAVING STRANGE FEELINGS TOWARDS HER BEST FRIEND. WILL MILEY RETURN HER FEELINGS OR WILL THEIR FRIENDSHIP BE LOST FOREVER?
1. Chapter 1 IT'S NOT YOU IT'S ME

Chapter 1- It's Not You It's Me

Lily could feel the tears well up in her eyes and the lump starting to form in her throat as she heard him say "it's not you it's me" again.

"Whatever Michael" Lily said dully flipping her hair out of her eyes and glaring at him with her puffy red eyes.

"Lily" Michael said slowly as he saw her starting to shake. Lily could feel the rage starting to course it's way through her body and before she knew what was happening. WHACK!!!! Lily's hand collided with Michael's cheek so hard it made him stagger backwards clutching his hand to his now flaming cheek.

"You bitch, I can't believe you just hit me!!" Michael yelled now making his way toward Lily his face contorted in rage.

"Your damn right I hit you, I can't believe that you would break up with me after all that I've put up with from you and no-" but Lily couldn't finish what she was going to say as a hand covered her mouth and she felt herself being pulled backwards across the beach.

"Let me go Miley" Lily screamed while trying to struggle her way out of her best friend's grasp. She didn't even have to look to know that Miley was the one who had pulled her away from the fight. She was the only one who would even attempt to calm Lily down when she got like this.

"Calm down Lily, you can finish talking to him later once you've cooled off" Miley said calmly letting Lily go to stand in front of her. At first Lily was going to yell at Miley for not letting her kick Michael's ass but as soon as she looked into Miley's eyes she felt all her anger slip out of her. Lily felt her whole body go limp as she leaned against her best friend. Miley didn't waste anytime and wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer.

"It'll be okay Lil, I've got you" Miley said pulling Lily towards her car. "Let's go to my house okay?" She finished looking at Lily. After seeing her nod numbly she opened the door and pushed Lily inside the car. After getting in she looked over at Lily with a sad look on her face.

"I'm okay Miley" Lily said without even looking her way. She heard Miley sigh and squeeze her hand before starting the car and pulling out.

"How could he break up with me?" Lily thought to herself trying to pretend she didn't notice Miley throwing her glances every few seconds. "He cheats on me- I take him back….He tries to force me into sex- I take him back…and now he is going to break up with me with some lame excuse…it's not you it's me" Lily's brow furrowed as she thought about it over and over on the ride to Miley's, she didn't even realize where they were until she felt the car lurch to a stop.

"Are you okay?" Miley asked slowly glancing at Lily from the corner of her eye.

Lily glanced down and thought about it for a minute. "Yeah….I think so" She said looking up at Miley and smiling ruefully.

"Cmon" Miley said opening her car door and stepping out. Lily let out a sigh and then slowly followed Miley towards the house. Lily sat down at the table and watched as Miley opened the freezer and started looking through things. Lily grinned to herself as she knew exactly what Miley was looking for.

" ummmm…Miles" Lily said watching Miley stop what she was doing and turn her attention towards her. "I appreciate it…but I'm not really in the ice cream kind of mood" She finished smiling sadly at her best friend. She watched as Miley closed the freezer and walked towards her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Miley asked grabbing Lily's hand. Lily felt her stomach do a flip flop. "Why did my stomach do that" Lily thought to herself..but her confusion must have shown on her face because Miley was looking at her funny now.

"I'm….Okay" Lily said looking up into Miley's eyes and feeling her breath catch in her throat a little. "Well that was weird" She thought to herself as she watched Miley nod her head and sit down beside her.

"He doesn't deserve you…you know that right" Miley said leaning her head down so she could look into Lilly's eyes. "Oh god not the eyes again" Lily thought to herself and she felt her face start to turn red.

"I do now" Lily said as she stood and turned her back so she couldn't see those eyes anymore. " Look Miles…thanks for ummm…you know, but I should be getting home for dinner" Lily said as she scrambled around the room grabbing her skateboard and helmet.

"Okay…wanna hang out tomorrow?" Miley asked as Lily practically ran to the door.

"Yeah…sure…sounds great" Lily finished as she snapped her helmet on and opened the door.

"Lily wait" Miley screamed stopping Lily in her tracks. "You forgot your clothes" Miley finished walking over to Lily with the bag in hand.

"Thanks" Lily said taking the bag from Miley's hand but before she could leave she felt herself being pulled into a hug. "Oh no, Oh no, Oh god her hair smells good" Lily thought as she mindlessly sniffed her best friend's hair. "Wait, why am I sniffing her hair…she is my best friend for god's sake not to mention….a girl" Lily thought as her face took on a look of horror and she ripped herself from Miley's arms.

Miley looked kind of sad as she felt Lilly pull away. " If you want to talk" She said taking a step back.

"Thanks Miles…it really means a lot" Lily said as she touched Miley's shoulder trying to get that sad look off her face. Miley smiled at her as she turned and left.

"Well that was awkward" Lilly thought to herself as she stepped on her skateboard and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2 FEELINGS THAT WON'T GO AWAY

Chapter 2- Feelings That Won't Go Away

Buzzzzzzz!!!! Buzzzzzz!!!!

Lily groaned as she heard her cell vibrating on the table beside her head. "No" She said but it was muffled when she threw her pillow over her face to drown out the noise.

"Nooooo" Lily whined again as her phone again started buzzing. Realizing she wasn't going to get back to sleep she finally removed the pillow from her face and grabbed her phone from the bedside table.

"Hello" She grunted into the phone closing her eyes from the offending sunlight she just noticed streaming through her window.

"Well good morning to you too sleepyhead" She heard her best friend say to her ending it in a giggle that made her stomach to that flip flop thing again.

"Miley" Lily squeaked as she sat up in bed so fast her head starting spinning. "Hey" Lily finished holding her hand to her head trying to steady the spinning.

"Hey….are you feeling better?" She asked in a much more serious tone. Lily rolled her eyes as her friend asked her that question yet again.

"I'm fine Miles…will you stop asking me that already…Michaels a jerk and I deserve better…yada yada yada….can we move on now?" Lily ranted as she threw her covers off her legs and made her way to the bathroom picking up a towel on her way.

"Sorry….sounds like a plan" Miley said sound much more upbeat about the conversation.

"What do you wanna do today?" Lily asked a she turned the knob for the hot water on her shower feeling the water warm up on her fingers.

"Ummmm…wanna go to the beach?" Miley asked.

"Miley in a bikini….don't think that's such a good idea" Lily thought to herself as she mad a mental picture of just that. "Maybe not…..you know….bad memories and all" Lily said making up an excuse.

"Oh right sorry" Miley said sounding horrified that she even asked such a thing. "Why don't you pick" She finished with a sigh.

"How about we just rent some movies and hang out at your house?" Lily asked as she pulled her pajama bottoms off and threw them in the hamper.

"Okay…yeah…I'll go rent some while you get ready" She said sounding excited.

"Alright see you in a bit…bye" Lily said ending the call and putting her cell on the ledge of the sink before stepping into the shower.

"Probably not the smartest idea spending the day alone with Miley…all to yourself" Lily thought to herself. "Shut up..she's my best friend" Lily actually said out loud. "Talking to yourself now are we" Lily just sighed as she realized no matter how much she tried she couldn't shut her mind off….or the newfound kind of disturbing feelings she was developing for her best friend.

________________________________________________________________________

Lily felt like she was weightless. This was why she loved skateboarding…it cleared her mind. On her skateboard everything was so simple unlike her life. Lily felt her cell vibrate in her pocket making her lose her balance a little. She looked down trying to get her cell out…she felt her self lurch forward her cell flying out of her hand and her arm taking the brunt of the fall.

"Owww" Lily groaned as she rolled over and blew her hair and some rocks from her mouth. " Could I be anymore clumsy" Lily thought as she dusted herself off and grabbed her cell before standing. Looking down she saw a text from Miley. "Are you almost here?" it said.

Lily shook her head as she walked the extra three feet to Miley's door and lifted her hand to knock. She felt pain shoot through her arm as it made contact with the door.

"Owww" Lily groaned again looking down at her arm seeing that it was bleeding. "Great…they really need to make like a full body pad for a klutz like me" Lily thought trying to pick the rocks out of her arm.

"Lily what happened?" She heard Miley squeal as she grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. A searing pain shot all the way to her elbow.

"Easy there Miles" She said pulling her arm out of Miley's grip. "I had a little accident…thanks for the text by the way" Lily said ending with a slight laugh.

"Oh god Lil…I'm sorry" Miley said realizing what she meant. "Cmon I'll help you clean that out" She finished taking the uninjured arms hand and pulling her towards the stairs. Lily tried to pretend she didn't notice the shiver that ran up her spine at the slight contact.

"Sit here" Miley said motioning to the toilet seat and grabbing a wash cloth. Lily sat down trying to keep her arm from bleeding on her khaki shorts.

"Let me see that arm" Miley said kneeling down in front of Lily. Lily tensed up at the close proximity but put her arm out towards Miley all the same.

"SSSSSS….ow" Lily hissed as the washcloth came into contact with her torn skin.

"Sorry…but it has to be done" Miley said cleaning the remainder of blood and debris away from the cut. "Okay…this will prolly hurt a little bit more" She said pulling out the alcohol. "Just hold onto my shoulder if it hurts too much kay" She finished not even noticing as Lily's eyes almost bugged out of her head at the very idea.

"Oka..yyayy…owww" Lily squealed clinching her eyes shut and grabbing hold of whatever was closest.

"All done….Lily" Miley said trying to get Lily's attention. Lily popped one eye open and saw that Miley had stood up and she was now clutching on to Miley's hip. Lily felt her whole body turn red as she pulled her hand back like it was on fire.

Miley didn't seem to notice though as she just turned and grabbed a band- aid. Lily tried to bring her breathing back to a normal level before she noticed anything.

"Make sure you keep this clean so it doesn't get infected" Miley said grabbing Lily's hand to make her stand up. Lily felt a shiver run down her spine and her breathing speed up…"Stupid hormones" Lily thought to herself.

"Lil….wanna go watch a movie" Miley asked slowly obviously seeing the strange expression on Lily's face.

"Yeah…I'll be down in a minute I just wanna wash up first" Lily said flashing Miley a small smile and then turning away quickly trying to control her breathing again.

"Kay" Miley said closing the door leaving Lily alone in the bathroom.

Of three things Lily was sure. 1. She liked guys. 2. She liked Miley too. 3. She didn't know what to do about number 2.


	3. Chapter 3 MOVIES WITH MILEY

Chapter 3- Movies With Miley

"Do you want popcorn?" Miley yelled at Lily as she was coming down the stairs.

"Sure" Lily yelled back stopping at the bottom of the stairs trying to get her bearings before entering the same room as Miley. "You can do this Truscott" Lily thought psyching herself up and releasing a breath before stepping down the last stair and rounding the corner into the kitchen. Apparently Miley had dropped something because she was bent over with her butt turned right towards Lily.

"Oh god…I can't do this" Lily's mind screamed at her. Lily felt her body temperature go up a few degrees as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the beautiful sight in front of her. She finally tore her gaze away and looked out the window just as Miley stood up and turned around with a bag of popcorn in her hand.

"We'll have to share cause I kinda dropped one of the bags" Miley laughed as she looked up seeing the look on Lily's face. "You alright Lil?" She asked walking towards her with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine….you're just hot….I mean IT'S hot…not you" Lily said her eyes bugging out. "I mean not that your not…but uhh" She stuttered rubbing the back of her neck and looking anywhere but at her best friend.

"Lily I get it" Miley said making Lily look up to see an amused look on her face. "I'll turn on the air conditioner" She finished motioning her hand toward the thermostat.

"Right…okay" Lily said lamely while turning around and silently berating herself on her way to the couch. "Your hot….Oh god…I'm such a spazz" Lily thought slapping herself in the forehead as she sat down.

"Do you want to watch The Strangers or Superbad?" Miley asked holding up a DVD in each hand as she walked into the living room.

"Ummmm….Superbad" Lily said finally deciding she had filled her embarrassment quota for the day and didn't need her freaking out over a scary movie added to the list.

"So are you coming to the concert tomorrow night?" Miley asked while putting the DVD in.

"Do I ever miss a chance to hear you sing?" Lily said hoping she didn't sound like she was trying to flirt….honestly she wasn't trying…it was just kind of happening.

Miley didn't seem to notice it though as she just sent a small smile Lily's way before turning out the lights. Lily couldn't see anything since the movie hadn't started but she felt the couch sink down beside her as the aroma of coconut overtook her senses. "God she always smells so good" Lily thought as she closed her eyes and just concentrated on the alluring smell.

"Thanks" Miley giggled bumping shoulders with Lily. "Oh god…I just thought out loud….I hope I'm not doing it now" Lily thought panicking a little…but when the movie started Miley was watching the screen intently so she guessed that last part was kept quiet.

"I can't concentrate….she's too close" Lily thought as she felt Miley shift next to her rubbing their arms together. "And does she really have to move so much" Lily finished thinking trying to remain calm.

"Lily" She thought she heard Miley whisper…but it might be my imagination…god knows it's been running wild since she sat down here. She felt Miley shift next to her again and she held her breathe.

"Lily" Miley whispered this time right in Lily's ear. Lily felt a shiver run down her spine and her skin breakout in goose bumps as she tried to stifle the moan that rose up in her throat. "Do you want any popcorn?" Miley finished once again whispering in Lily's ear. This time she couldn't hold it back and actually did moan.

"mmmmm…..no I'm okay" She squeaked out hoping Miley didn't hear the part where she moaned. "Stupid Hormones…can't take you anywhere geesh" Lily thought to herself as she spent the rest of the movie just trying to concentrate on anything other than Miley.

"Wanna go pick out our outfits for tomorrow night?" Miley asked flipping the lights on when the movie ended.

Lily blew out the breathe she had been holding for the better part of the movie. "Sure" she said flashing Miley a smile as she stood up.

"Purple or pink?" Lily asked holding up 2 wigs in front of herself.

"ummm…purple…you always look good in purple" Miley said winking in Lily's direction. "She just winked at me…note to self wear purple."

"Miley?" They heard a male voice yell from downstairs.

"Coming Daddy" Miley said emerging from her closet with her hair slightly tousled. "Does she always have to look so good?" Lily thought as she followed Miley down the stairs.

"Lily are you staying the night?" Mr. Stewart asked as the 2 girls appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"No…just hanging out" Lily answered smiling at Mr. Stewart.

"Well it's getting late…and it's a school night" He motioned towards the clock that read 8:45.

"Oh shit!!! I didn't realize it was so late….my mom's gonna kill me" Lily yelled grabbing her skateboard from beside the couch before stopping in her tracks and turning around." Sorry about the cussing Mr. S…Miles I'll see you tomorrow….Bye" Lily yelled while running out the door.

"Bye Lily" She heard Miley giggle as the door slammed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4 CALM BEFORE THE STORM

A/N: Hey guys…I haven't written anything for a while so I'm a little rusty…Reviews would help me out…Thanx

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4- Calm Before The Storm

Lily smiled as she saw Miley's blue convertible round the corner and slow to a stop. She heard Miley beep the horn and throw a wave in her direction when she didn't move from the stairway.

"Earth to Lily…c'mon we're gonna be late for English" Miley yelled glancing down at her watch and then looking back at Lily with expectant eyes finally breaking her out of her stupor. "Move your ass Truscott" Miley finished noticing that Lily finally heard her.

"Sorry….I'm coming…don't get your panties in a bunch" Lily yelled back grabbing her book bag and skateboard off the front step and walking towards Miley's car.

"Well there are other things I'd like to do with those panties…or without" Lily's mind finally said coming to life. "Ahhh there you are I was wondering when you would make your appearance" Lily said quietly to herself as she opened the car door and slid in next to her best friend.

"Took you long enough" Miley laughed throwing the car into gear and pulling out.

"Sorry….I was…distracted" Lily said biting her lower lip and glancing at Miley out of the corner of her eye.

"By what?" She heard Miley ask as she momentarily turned her attention onto Lily.

"Nothing…just someone I like" Lily said nonchalantly looking out the window.

"Over Michael so quickly? Who is it?" She asked excitedly pulling into a parking space in front of the school.

"It's no one Miles" Lily answered grinning to herself as she exited the car and walked around the back. "You wouldn't know the….m Miley!!!" Lily practically yelled at her best friend startling her so much she dropped her book bag.

"What? God don't do that" She said breathlessly clutching a hand to her chest. "Are you trying to kill me?" She finished quirking her eyebrow at Lily.

"Are you trying to get raped?….What are you wearing?" Lily asked grabbing Miley's arm and blocking her in against the car so no one could see her.

"Ummm…an outfit?" Miley answered looking thoroughly confused at her friend's outburst.

"You mean half of an outfit…cause that's what I'm seeing" Lily answered back roughly. "Of course she has to wear something like this….it wasn't hard enough when she was clothed" Lily thought to herself tapping her foot as she stared at Miley.

"Your funny sometimes Lil" Miley laughed patting Lily on the head as she walked around her towards the school leaving Lily standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"I wasn't trying to be funny Miley…but apparently you are" Lily said hoisting her back pack on her shoulder and running to catch up with her friend.

"It's a skirt Lily, it's not like I've never worn one before" She answered looking over at Lily who was struggling to keep up under the weight of 2 book bags. "Thanks" She finished taking the other bag off Lily's shoulder.

"Have they always been that short?" Lily asked more to herself than to Miley glancing down at the item of clothing in question. "Bad idea….look up Truscott…for god's sake look up" Her mind screamed at her. BAM!!!

"Damnit!!!" Lily yelled now sprawled on the floor and looking up to see the last person she wanted to see. "Michael" Lily practically growled as she felt Miley pull on her arm to help her up.

"Watch where you're going whore" He practically spat in Lily's face. Lily clenched her fist at her side but just smiled at him in response.

"Sorry…my fault" She replied slowly trying not to let her anger overtake her. She grabbed Miley's arm and pulled her away from him.

"Hey wait a second Lil…you know I never noticed how hot your little friend was" Michael said turning on the spot with a smirk across his ugly face. "Maybe we could hook up now that we're not together" He finished advancing on a stunned Miley.

"Back off asshole" Lily gritted out through her teeth stepping in front of Miley.

"No I don't think I will" He replied stepping closer now only a few inches away from Lily. She felt Miley tense up behind her and grab a fist full of her shirt trying to pull her back. "Unless of course….you want her all for yourself" He finished leering down at Lily with a smirk on his face.

Lily felt a surge of rage course through her and her fist tightened even more by her side. "Yeah that's it isn't it…that's why you wouldn't have sex with me…you wanted her didn't you" He started laughing to himself. Lily couldn't hold it back anymore. She started to shake and she felt Miley take a step back from her. She looked up at Michael laughing and pulled her fist back her face contorted in rage. She saw his face turn to horror just before her fist collided with his nose and blood spurted everywhere. She couldn't hear or see. All she could do is feel and she felt her fist collide with him several more times before being pulled away into an empty classroom.

"Lily calm down" She heard Miley say somewhere close. That was all it took, the moment was broken as her vision cleared and she came back to reality of staring at the worried faces of Miley and Oliver.

"Oh man…that was awesome…you totally kicked his ass" Oliver yelled practically bouncing in place.

"You're hurt" Lily said seeing Miley's cut lip for the first time. She reached up and wiped the blood off her chin.

"I'm fine…I was trying to pull you off" She said looking down at her feet.

"Oh god…Miles I'm sorry…I didn't know" Lily said unconsciously pulling Miley into a hug. "Why don't we just go home and forget about this" She asked looking up at Oliver and mouthing "We need to talk" to him over her shoulder. Seeing him nod she pulled back. "How does that sound?" Lily finished pushing Miley's hair out of her face.

"Okay" She heard Miley reply her mouth turning up into a half smile.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll go sign us out" Lily said pushing Miley towards the bathroom as she and Oliver headed towards the office.

"What's up?" Oliver asked when they were out of earshot.

"I think I like Miley" Lily blurted out all of a sudden. "Shoo….feels better getting that off my chest." Lily thought to herself.

"And? You're just now figuring this out?" Oliver asked laughing to himself.

"What?" Lily was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked looking over at Oliver who was still laughing.

"Well it's pretty obvious if you have eyes. You can see it when you look at her…that's not how a best friend looks at a best friend" He answered looking at Lily like it was obvious.

"I have eyes Oliver….why is it that I never noticed until now?" She half screamed at him.

"Maybe you didn't want to see it…I don't know" He said shrugging his shoulders. "Are you gonna tell her?" He asked looking over at Lily cautiously.

"Yeah right" Lily scoffed at the idea. "That would be a fun conversation…Oh hey I know we're best friends and everything but guess what I'm in love with you" Lily finished throwing her arms up in exaggeration. "Oh god….am I in love with Miley" Lily asked herself.

"I think you should tell her…she's your best friend Lily she'll understand" Oliver said making Lily stop so he could look at her. "Don't hide it…trust me" He said looking down. Lily nodded slightly.

"You should get to class…I don't want to get you into trouble too" Lily said pushing Oliver in the direction of the English classroom. Oliver walked backwards before pointing past Lily. Lily turned and saw Miley walking towards her in all her glory. Turning back around she saw Oliver mouth "Tell her" before he left.


	5. Chapter 5 TO TELL OR NOT TO TELL

Chapter 5: To Tell or Not To Tell

"I think it stopped bleeding" Lily heard Miley say beside her. She looked over to see Miley pulling a tissue away from her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Miles" Lily said again feeling so bad for hurting Miley because she couldn't control her temper.

"Lil it's okay, you were just trying to defend me" Miley said reaching over to squeeze Lily's hand. Without thinking Lily brought her hand up to her mouth and planted a soft kiss on Miley's knuckle.

"I just can't believe I hurt you" Lily whispered now kind of freaking out inside that she just kissed her best friend's hand. She felt Miley squeeze her hand in response and then turn to look out the window never removing her hand from Lily's.

"So what do you wanna do today?…you pick…anything you want" Lily said breaking the silence. Miley glanced over and gave her a half smile.

"I really would like to go to the beach" She answered giggling afterwards and glancing at Lily out of the corner of her eye. "Her giggle is so cute…I can't say no to that"

"I guess….okay" Lilly said pulling into the Stewart's driveway and throwing the car into park.

"Yessss" Miley grinned as she pulled her hand out of Lily's and opened the door. Lily frowned at the loss of contact but followed nonetheless.

________________________________________________________________________

Lily could feel the sun hitting the back of her eyelids as she laid out. She had her ipod on listening to Hannah Montana. "God her voice is so sexy….wonder why I never noticed" Lily thought to herself silently mouthing the words to the song. Over the music Lily vacantly thought she heard footsteps but just waved it off as another song started playing. That is until something very cold and very wet hit her stomach and she jolted upright dislodging her earphones from her head.

"What the" Lily screamed ripping her sunglasses off and whipping her head to look up at what had hit her to see an amused Miley standing above her dripping wet and wearing nothing but a bikini.

"Sorry" Miley laughed to herself sitting down beside Lily. "I didn't mean to drip on you…but you should have seen your face" She said pointing at Lily and then doing her best impression of what she looked like.

"Oh ha ha….my sides are splitting Stewart" Lily groaned purposefully looking away from her bikini clad best friend.

"So how's my lip look" She heard Miley ask her as she silently cursed that now she had to look at her. Lily slowly turned her head to see Miley looking at her with expectant eyes. "Good lord…if I don't tell her soon I'm seriously going to attack her" Lily thought to herself as she stared wantonly at Miley's lips.

"Lil?" She heard Miley say trying to get her attention.

"hmmmm" Lily said snapping her eyes up to stare at Miley. "ummm…well they…ummm…they look good?" Lily said mentally chiding herself for once again being such a spazz.

"Lil are you okay?…you've been acting kinda strange lately" Miley asked putting her hand on Lily's shoulder and leaning down so she could see into her eyes. Lily felt her heart stop. "Oh god…I know I'm bad at this but I really didn't think I was that obvious." Lily thought as her breathing increased slightly.

"I'm fine" Lily answered lightly shrugging her shoulders so that Miley's hand fell off.

"Okay" Miley said slowly looking at Lily like she still wasn't quite sure. " Well thanks for being there for me today…and you know that I'm here for you too right?" She asked looking at Lily expectantly.

"Yeah" Lily sighed glancing down at her hand that Miley had just grabbed. "I know" Lily finished with a whisper looking up into her perfect blue eyes.

"Cmere" Miley said pulling on Lily's hand and into a hug. "I love you..you know that right?" Lily heard her ask.

"I know" Lily whispered unconsciously burying her nose in Miley's hair. "I love you too" She finished using her free hand to brush Miley's hair away from her shoulder and placed a small kiss in the crook of her neck. She felt Miley tense up a bit but she didn't pull away and she took that as a good sign. "Maybe Oliver's right…maybe I should tell her" Lily thought as she once again buried her nose in Miley's hair and sighed.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Miles" Jackson said peering his head over the side of the couch to see who was coming in. "And Hellllooo Lily" He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Lily just grinned and whacked him in the back of the head with her towel.

"Can it Jerkson" Lily heard Miley say as she too slapped Jackson in the back of the head as she walked by.

"Hey" They heard him whine. "I was just jokin" He finished looking back at the TV and forgetting they were even there.

"Mind if I use the shower first?" Lily heard Miley ask as the ascended the stairs. But Lily was too busy staring at her best friend's butt and now imagining that butt in the shower. "Lil?" She heard Miley ask again as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Huh?" Lily said dumbly snapping her head up to see Miley smirking at her.

"I said do you mind if I use the shower first?" She asked quirking her eyebrow at Lily as if to ask what was up with her.

"Uh uh" Lily answered shaking her head and also using that as a way to clear her mind of dirty thoughts. "I'll wait in your room" She finished practically running into the open door to get away from her friend.

________________________________________________________________________

Lily was laying with her arms sprawled out waiting for Miley to get out of the shower. "Don't think about her in the shower….I said don't you pervert" Lily was mentally chiding herself when she heard the door open.

"Lil?" She heard Miley say quietly from the doorway. Lily popped one eye open and lifted her head enough to see Miley. She had changed into her pajama shorts and a tank top and had her hair pulled back into a bun. Lily let out her breath and let her head hit the bed.

"Yeah" Lily answered closing her eyes again trying not to think about how good her best friend looked right now.

"I think we need to talk" She heard Miley say as she felt the bed sink a little beside her. Lily felt her breath hitch in her throat as she opened her eyes and looked up at the girl who had been causing her body so much trouble lately.

"Okay" She heard herself saying as she pulled herself into a sitting position and faced Miley.

"What's going on with us Lil?" She heard Miley whisper as she looked down at her hands clasped on her lap. Lily audibly gulped. It was the moment of truth.


	6. Chapter 6 JUST BE YOURSELF

Chapter 6- Just Be Yourself

"What's going on with us Lil?" She heard Miley whisper as she looked down at her hands clasped on her lap. Lily audibly gulped. It was the moment of truth.

"What do you mean?" Lily finally asked feigning dumbness. Lily could feel Miley's eyes boring into the side of her head as she refused to look at her. She felt Miley grasp her chin and finally turned her head and locked eyes with her.

"I'm talking about the kisses, the awkward conversations, the fact that you'll barely look at me unless I'm not looking and then I catch you checking me out" Miley said her voice rising more and more with each syllable.

"I don't know" Lily sighed pulling herself up off the bed and away from Miley. "God I wish I understood it Miles" Lily yelled her hands flailing around madly while she paced back and forth across the bedroom.

"Can you at least try to tell me?" She heard Miley ask as she grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her back to sit on the bed.

"Well…it's like" Lily said calming down slightly as she put her head in her hands. "Ever since Michael broke up with me….it's like a door opened…and I've been getting these really strange feelings" She finished refusing to meet Miley's eyes.

"About me?" She asked sounding thoroughly confused. Lily sighed to herself as she finally lifted her head to look into Miley's eyes.

"I don't know…it's like…when I was with Michael I kept all the feelings that scared me bottled up inside…and when we broke up…it's like the bottle broke…is this making any sense?" Lily answered seeing the same confused expression on Miley's face as she shook her head no. Lily sighed and grabbed her hand squeezing it a little.

"I think somewhere deep down I've always liked you….like that…I just didn't see it until Michael was out of the picture" Lily said looking down at their clasped hands. She heard Miley audibly gulp.

"Are you saying that you're a….ummm… lesbian?" She heard Miley ask slowly her head shooting up in response.

"I don't know…I mean you're the only girl that I'm attracted to….does that mean I'm a lesbian?" Lily asked looking a little confused.

"I don't know" Miley answered just as confused as Lily.

"Do you hate me now?" Lily whispered looking down.

"Lily of course not…I just….I mean I'm glad you told me….it's just" She heard Miley stutter her way through a response before interrupting her.

"You don't feel the same way" Lily said resignedly sighing as she pulled her hand away from Miley's. "It's okay….I figured you didn't" She finished as she felt Miley grab her hand and pull it back to hers.

"Lil…I just need some time…I mean…I've never really thought about it before" She said her cheeks flushing as she looked up at Lily.

"What?" Lily asked a little confused at where the conversation was headed.

"I've never thought about being with a girl before" Miley answered sighing as she looked down. " But now that I am…I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else but you" She finished shrugging her shoulders.

"What exactly are you saying Miles?" Lily asked feeling elation starting to course through her body.

"I'm saying that I wouldn't be opposed to at least give the idea a chance" She answered smirking up at Lily in a way that made her heart soar. "I want you to be yourself Lil, don't hide from me" She finished as she played with Lily's fingers.

"So if I told you how beautiful I think you are….that would be okay?" Lily asked smirking as she saw Miley's cheeks flush pink.

"Yeah…ummm… that would be okay" She answered her face starting to turn a shade darker. "But uh….do you think we could hold off on kissing and pda's cause I kinda don't think I'm quite ready for that" She finished all in one breath.

"I think I can handle that" Lily said smiling as she pulled Miley into a hug. "Now if you don't wanna let all of your adoring fans down…I say we go get ready for your concert Miss Montana" Lily giggled feeling Miley tense up in her arms.

"Shit….I forgot about the concert" Miley said springing up from the bed and grabbing at various things around the room. Lily just sat back and watched as she scrambled around the room like a madwomen.

"Miles?" Lily said making Miley stop mid stride and look at her.

"Yeah" She answered quickly.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are when you're flustered" Lily asked rising from the bed to stand in front of Miley.

"Lil" Miley said embarrassedly her cheeks flushing.

"Just so you know" Lily said grinning to herself as she brushed her hand down Miley's arm as she left the room to go change.

________________________________________________________________________

"You were amazing" Lily squealed as Miley came off the stage downing a bottle of water.

"Thanks" Miley answered sending a smile in Lily's direction before grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off her face. "God, that smile will be the death of me" Lily thought to herself as she saw Mr. Stewart make his way over to his daughter.

"You sure were darling" He said pulling her into a one armed hug. Lily saw Miley wince slightly as she pulled herself out of her Dad's grasp.

"What's wrong Miley?" Lily asked sounding concerned as she walked towards her.

"It's my shoulder….I think I pulled a muscle during one of the dance moves or something….I'll be fine" She answered stretching her shoulder. "I'm gonna go get changed okay" She finished flashing a small smile at Lily as she walked towards her dressing room. Lily waited outside the door until she finally heard it creak open and Miley looking as beautiful as ever stepped out. The open door wafted that wonderful coconut smell right into Lily's face and she felt her eyes close in response.

"Lil?" She heard Miley ask. "You ready to go" She asked another question this time grasping Lily's hand to get her attention.

"Do you know how amazing you smell?" Lily asked popping her eyes open to stare into Miley's eyes.

"Ummm…thanks…you ready?" She answered pulling on Lily's hand as they finally started walking towards the exit. Lily noticed that Miley didn't pull her hand away and she liked it. She felt Miley shift a little closer to her and lean her head down.

"You smell good too" She whispered into Lily's ear as Lily suppressed the shiver that threatened to overtake her body.

________________________________________________________________________

"How's your shoulder?" Lily asked as she sat down on the bed watching Miley take her Hannah wig off and throw it on her dresser.

"Sore" She answered with a grimace as she looked down at her shoulder.

"Cmere" Lily said motioning with her finger. Miley looked cautious but walked over anyway. "Sit" Lily finished smirking at Miley as she dropped onto the floor between her legs. "Relax Miley" Lily whispered into Miley's ear smiling when she felt her shiver slightly. Lily placed her fingers on Miley's sore shoulder and started to knead the flesh.

"MMMMMmmm" Miley moaned quietly her head falling forward. "Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea" Lily thought as she felt her body temperature rise slightly from the noise.

"That feels good…mmmm" Miley moaned again this time making Lily's hands start to shake and her breathing become ragged. Lily couldn't take it anymore and she felt her body leaning towards Miley of it's own accord. She felt her lips come into contact with the side of Miley's neck and she couldn't stop herself. She tasted so good.

"Lily" She heard Miley say breathlessly rolling her head to the side to give Lily more access. She felt Miley's hand come up around her neck holding her head in place and her breathing sped up even more.

"MMMMMmmm…Lil…we should stop" Miley half moaned as Lily continued to suck on the sensitive spot in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah" Lily said her breathing out of control as she pulled her lips away from the best thing she had ever tasted. "Sorry…I couldn't help myself" She finished removing Miley's hand from around her neck and kissing her palm.

"It's okay….I wasn't exactly protesting" Miley said breathlessly turning around to face Lily. Lily could see the lust lingering in her eyes and figured Miley could see the same thing in hers.

"Did I at least make your shoulder feel better" Lily asked laughing a bit as she did.

"Oh yeah" Miley said smirking at Lily before shaking her head amusedly.


	7. Chapter 7 WAKING UP

A/N- Hey guys thanks to the people who have been reading and to those who reviewed...i really appreciate it. Let me know if I should continue...i'm having alot of fun writing this story.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7- Waking Up

Lily thought she must be dreaming. She could smell that wonderful coconut aroma filling all of her senses. All of the senses except the one that felt the slight breathing on the side of her neck and the arm draped across her midsection. Lily felt herself starting to smile as she woke up.

"Mmmm" She heard Miley moan in her sleep nuzzling her face more into Lily's neck.

"Best morning ever" Lily mouthed to herself as she tried her best not to do a happy dance. Glancing over at Miley's alarm all happiness drained from her as she realized that she couldn't lay in bed all day with Miley, but she had to get up and go to school.

"Miles" Lily whispered reaching down to brush Miley's hair out of her face. "It should be against the law to look that good when you first wake up" Lily thought as Miley squirmed a bit and then popped one eye open to look up at Lily.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Lily said leaning down and placing a small kiss on Miley's forehead.

"Mornin" Miley said groggily as she sat up stretching her arms over her head and yawning.

"Do you have to do that?" Lily asked with a groan as she pulled the pillow up to cover her eyes from the sight in front of her.

"What?" Miley asked confusedly grabbing the pillow from Lily's hands and sitting it down beside her.

"Look soo…….sexy…all the time" Lily answered with exasperation getting up and grabbing her bag of clothes.

"You think I'm sexy?" Miley asked in her husky voice that Lily loved. Lily just turned her head and quirked her eyebrow at Miley before leaving the room and heading to the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________

"Do you have that math homework done?" She heard Miley ask while she searched through her book bag.

"Yeah" Lily answered stopping in front of her locker to put in her combination.

"Can I copy it?" Miley asked putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Oh cmon Miles…I would have let you anyway….don't give me that face" Lily answered pulling the piece of paper out of her bag and holding it out for Miley to take. "But, it's gonna cost you" Lily finished when Miley tried to grab it and she pulled it back with a smirk.

"Okay…ummm…what do you want?" She heard Miley ask quietly as a look of nervousness came over her face. Lily just smirked.

"Relax Miles…I was just going to ask for a few dollars for lunch…I forgot my wallet?" Lily said shaking her head at the girl in front of her.

"Okay" Miley answered reaching into her pocket and pulling out a five. She handed it to Lily and stepped closer. "It's too bad that's all you wanted" Miley said clearing her throat nervously.

"Why's that?" Lily asked feeling her breathing speed up from the close proximity of the girl she was in love with.

"'Cause I find you sexy too Truscott" Miley whispered into Lily's ear taking the paper from her hand and walking off in the direction of her first class. Lily just stood there in a stupor until she heard the warning bell. She grabbed her book and slammed her locker following the same path that Miley just took.

Lily walked into the classroom just as the bell rang throwing a glance in Miley's direction as she took her seat. She saw Miley wink and then go back to copying the math homework. "What happened to her never even thinking about being with a girl" Lily thought to herself as she pulled out her notebook. " Well for never thinking about it she sure knows how to drive me crazy" She finished glancing at Miley from the corner of her eye. She had her head leaned on her hand and was dragging the end of her pencil across her bottom lip.

"What I wouldn't give to be that pencil" Lily thought as she turned her attention back to the teacher and started taking notes.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Lil…Hey Oliver" She heard Miley say as she set her tray down beside Lily.

"Hey Miles" They answered back in unison as Miley slid into the seat next to her brushing against Lily's side.

"EeEEEp" Lily squeaked while shoving an apple in her mouth to cover it up. "It's um…really good" Lily said noticing the strange look Oliver was giving her.

"I'll bet" Oliver said glancing at Miley who was smirking. Lily felt Miley's hand brush against her own and then their fingers lace together. Lily sighed glancing at Miley who was talking to Oliver like normal. "I wish I knew what she was thinking" Lily thought mindlessly stroking her thumb over Miley's knuckles.

"You okay Lil?" She heard Oliver ask as she glanced up seeing Miley and Oliver staring at her.

"Hmmmm….yeah I'm fine" Lily answered lightly. " I ummm….I think I'm going to take a little walk" She finished pulling her hand out of Miley's and standing giving Oliver a look that said make her follow me.

"Lil wait up" She heard Miley yell behind her jogging lightly to keep up. Lily leaned up against the picnic table while Miley caught up.

"Hey you" Miley said smirking at Lily as she got closer. "What's going on?" She asked leaning against the table too.

"Nothing…it's just…you are very confusing" Lily answered laughing a little at the end.

"What do you mean?" She asked grabbing Lily's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"This…it's just…yesterday you say your not ready for this and now your holding my hand and whispering in my ear….not that I don't like" Lily said pulling on Miley's hand that she was trying to pull away. "It's just kind of confusing…I don't know how to act" She finished rubbing her thumb lightly over Miley's knuckles.

"Well…I don't know…when you…you know last night…well I liked it" She answered her cheeks flushing lightly.

"Me too" Lily said laughing lightly and pulling Miley closer. "Maybe a little too much" She finished with a whisper in Miley's ear placing a light kiss right behind it. She felt Miley shiver involuntarily.

"mmmmmm…Lily" Miley moaned leaning her head against Lily's shoulder as Lily giggled lightly wrapping her arms around her.

"Sorry…you know I can't resist doing that when you're this close" Lily said lifting Miley slightly and sitting her on top of the picnic table placing her hands on Miley's thighs. "Is this okay?" She asked looking up into Miley's eyes that had darkened considerably.

"mmmmmhmmmm" Miley answered slipping her arms around Lily's neck and pulling her in between her legs. They were so close. Lily could feel Miley's breathe on her lips. All she had to do was move one inch and she would be doing what she had been dreaming about for the past week.

"Ummm…Miley if you want me to abide by your no kissing/ pda rule you should probably let me go" Lily said breathlessly staring down at Miley's lips with a look of longing.

"I'm thinking breaking the rules might not be so bad" Miley whispered her lips brushing against Lily's lightly as she did. That was all the permission Lily needed as she closed the short distance between her and Miley's lips.

"mmmmmm" Lily moaned lightly as her lips met Miley's for the first time. It was even more amazing than she could have ever imagined. She felt her heart rate speed up along with her breathing when she felt Miley's tongue brush across her bottom lip. Lily opened her mouth and felt Miley's tongue snake in. She tightened her grip on Miley's hips and pulled her to the edge of the table as she deepened the kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmm" She heard Miley moan when she moved her lips down to Miley's throat and sucked on the skin lightly. That sound sent shivers throughout her whole body. Lily had never been so turned on in her life. That realization is what made her finally pull her lips away from Miley and stare into her beautiful eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here" Lily whispered in Miley's ear resting her forehead against her shoulder trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah" Miley answered just as breathlessly as she stroked Lily's side. "You're right….to be continued" She said quirking her eyebrow at Lily as she pulled on Miley's arm to get her to follow her.

"Definitely" Lily answered linking their hands together and pulling Miley's hand up to her lips placing a chaste kiss on her skin that tasted like coconuts too. "God…Do you have to be so irresistible?" Lily whined making Miley giggle as they walked back into the school.


	8. Chapter 8 PLANS

Chapter 8- Plans

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Oliver!!!" Lily screamed running behind Oliver trying to catch up. "Will you slow down" Lily half panted as she finally saw Oliver turn around with a confused look on his.

"Hey Lil" Oliver said as Lily stopped next to him panting and clutching her side.

"Hey Lil….Hey Lil…I've been chasing you for 3 blocks and all you can say is Hey Lil?" Lily ground out giving Oliver a mock glare pretending to be angry.

"Sorry…I had my ipod on…I didn't hear you" He answered motioning to the small cord coming out of his ear and trying to stifle a laugh.

"Number 1. Laugh and die" Lily said pointing her finger into Oliver's chest to make a point. "Number 2. I need your help" Lily finished still trying to catch her breathe.

"With what?" Oliver asked quirking an eyebrow at Lily. "Please don't tell me girl problems" He finished flashing a grimace in Lily's direction.

"What? No…Miley's birthday is coming up you dork" Lily said slapping Oliver in the back of the head as they walked.

"And?" Oliver said glancing at Lily confusedly.

"And I want to do something special" Lily said holding her arms out like Oliver should know what she was talking about.

"Ummm…Lil…I'm not sure if I'm the best person to be talking with this about" Oliver answered smirking over at Lily who looked thoroughly confused now.

"I want you to invite people to the surprise party I'm planning" Lily said with exasperation. "You are such a doughnut sometimes" Lily said slapping Oliver in the back of the head again as he started laughing. "Well are you gonna help or not?" Lily asked grabbing Oliver's arm to stop him.

"Ummm…actually I'm kinda busy" Oliver retorted seeing Lily shoot a glare his way. "I'm kidding…geesh…of course I'll help" Oliver finished pushing Lily lightly as he did.

"Thanks Oliver…now I just need to get her the perfect present" Lily said her face taking on a thoughtful look.

"Well you know what I'd give her…" Oliver answered smirking when saw Lily's cheeks flush.

"Can it Oliver" Lily growled out before walking a little faster to get away from him.

________________________________________________________________________

"Daddy do we have any of those cheesy poof things" She heard Miley ask as she rounded the corner effectively stopping Lily from finishing her sentence. "Lily what are you doing here?" She asked a confused but happy look coming onto her beautiful face.

"Nothing…just ummm…talking to your Dad" Lily replied seeing Mr. Stewart standing to grab the cheesy poofs out of the cabinet. "Oh look Cheesy Poofs!!!" Lily finished trying to distract Miley.

"Nice try Lil" Miley answered smirking as she took the cheesy poofs out of her Dad's hand. "But you're not getting off the hook that easy" She finished sitting down right beside Lily.

"Love to stay and chat but I gotta skedaddle" She heard Mr. Stewart say as he all but ran from the room. Mr. Stewart was really bad at keeping secrets…especially from Miley.

"Yeah me too" Lily laughed lightly as she went to stand up. Miley was having none of that as she felt a tug on her arm and found herself right back on the couch.

"What's going on Lil?" Miley questioned pinning Lily with an intense stare. Lily gulped and looked away not being able to look into her eyes and keep a secret from her.

"It's a secret" Lily whispered looking back up to meet Miley's eyes. "Can we just leave it at that please…you know I hate keeping secrets from you…but this one is worth it okay" Lily finished reaching over to squeeze Miley's hand that was resting in her lap. She felt Miley squeeze back slightly and then shift closer to her.

"Your sure you don't want to tell me?" Miley whispered in Lily's ear.

"Yes" Lily answered huskily as she tried to suppress the shiver that went through her body.

"Can I…persuade you?" She whispered again this time brushing her lips over Lily's earlobe effectively making Lily squirm just like she wanted.

"N…n…no" Lily stuttered out trying to shift herself away from Miley as she felt her resolve starting to crumble.

"Not even a little" Miley said ending in a light giggle that made Lily's temperature skyrocket. She felt Miley reach up to stroke her arm lightly and that was it. She had to get out of there before she blurted out everything she was planning.

"No" Lily answered forcefully as she finally extricated herself from Miley's grasp and stood up her chest heaving slightly. "I'm not telling you this time missy…you'll just have to wait and see" She finished glancing down at Miley who looked thoroughly amused.

"I was only kidding Lil…if you don't want to tell me that's fine" She said grinning afterward as she patted the empty space next to her. "Don't you want to sit next to me?" Miley finished pouting her bottom lip out for effect. Lily eyed her warily before turning and sitting back down.

"That's better" She heard Miley say as she scooted closer meshing her body into Lily's side. "I'll be good…I promise" Miley giggled feeling Lily tense up a little beside her.

"Sooo…I missed you" Lily said glancing over at Miley who was now resting her head lightly on Lily's shoulder.

"It sure doesn't feel like it" She answered poking Lily in the side as she did.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused and amused at the same time as she giggled slightly from the poke.

"I mean…my girlfriend hasn't even greeted me properly" She answered picking her head up and smirking at Lily.

"Hmmmph…that's weird" Lily answered nonchalantly glancing down at her fingernails with a slight grin on her face.

"Liiiiillllly…don't make me beg" Miley groaned grasping Lily's chin and turning it to look into her eyes. She saw Miley poke her bottom lip out and she couldn't help but smile.

"Cmere" Lily said shaking her head as she tilted Miley's chin up slightly. She felt Miley grin slightly as she kissed her knowing she got her way, but Lily didn't care because she was kissing the girl she loved and that was all that she cared about right now.

"Mmmmm" She heard Miley moan as she swung her leg over Lily's lap to straddle her. Lily grabbed her hips pulling slightly to bring her closer.

"Lily" Miley moaned throwing her head back as their hips met. Lily took advantage of the opportunity pulling Miley forward slightly to suck on her collarbone. She felt Miley reach up to hold her head in place.

"Woot Woot" Lily heard a male voice yell from the doorway as her eyes popped open and she stood up sending Miley to the floor with a hard thump.

"Owwww…Thanks a lot Jackson" Miley growled out rubbing her backside as she stood.

"If you didn't want people to see…maybe you should get a room" Jackson retorted laughing loudly as he walked up the steps.

"Sorry about that" Miley said a small grin coming on to her face at the way Lily looked right now. She looked like she might hyperventilate and her hair was everywhere.

"I should go anyway…yeah…I should go" Lily said running her hands through her hair and trying to catch her breathe.

"You could stay" She heard Miley say as she grabbed Lily's hands stopping them from running through her hair again. "You're just making it worse" She finished patting down Lily's hair slightly.

"No…I really should go…I have a lot of planning to do" Lily answered grinning slightly when she saw Miley raise an eyebrow at her response.

"Planning?" Miley deadpanned staring at Lily with an inquisitive look.

"Yes…no questions" Lily said pulling Miley closer to give her chaste kiss on the lips. "Just know that it's all for you" Lily whispered pulling Miley into a hug. "It's always all for you" She finished burying her nose in Miley's hair.

"I like the sound of that" Miley said kissing Lily lightly on the lips one last time as she pulled away. "Call me later" She finished seeing Lily nod as she walked out the door.

"She better like this" Lily said with a sigh as she pulled the number Mr. Stewart gave her out of her pocket and dialed the number as she left Miley's house.


	9. Chapter 9 SURPRISE

Chapter 9- Surprise

Lily smiled at herself in the mirror making the final adjustments to her outfit. Nodding when she finally thought she looked presentable she picked up her phone and the small bag that contained Miley's present off her dresser.

"You ready?" She heard Oliver ask his head poking in the door with a grin on his face.

"I think so" Lily replied looking around her room making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "Yeah…ummm… I'm ready" She finished letting out a breathe and smiling at Oliver.

"Relax Lil she's going to love everything" She heard Oliver say as they descended the stairs. He had obviously noticed that she hadn't stopped shaking since he said it was time to go.

"Promise…I mean do you think the gift is enough?" Lily asked glancing at Oliver slightly seeing him grin and shake his head.

"The gift is perfect…the party is going to be great…all we have to do is show up and make Miley happy" He said grabbing Lily's shoulders and squeezing them lightly. "Even you can't screw this one up Lil" He finished throwing his arm around Lily's shoulder and pulling her out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

"Wow…Oliver the house looks great…you did this?" Lily said seeing all the decorations she had bought were put up perfectly. Just like she imagined.

"I had a little help from Jackson and Rico…but yeah it was mostly me" He said smirking at Lily as if to say you see I can do something right.

"You're the best Oliver" Lily said pulling Oliver into a short hug.

"Smokin Okin knows this" Oliver said cockily grinning when Lily pulled away and punched him in the shoulder. Lily tensed when the doorbell rang. "Will you relax….I'll get it" He said striding over to the door and pulling it open. "Let's get this party started people!!!" She heard Oliver say as people started filing in. She saw Oliver pull his phone out of his pocket and start smiling when he read the screen.

"Alright people listen up!!!" Oliver yelled jumping up on the coffee table effectively getting everyones attention. "The birthday girl will be here in 3 minutes so let's hit the lights and stay quiet" He finished hopping down and flicking the light switch.

It had only been dark for a minute when Lily saw the headlights flash past the window. She heard the clicking of heels outside and knew it was Miley.

"Why is the porchlight off?" She heard Miley ask Jackson her keys jingling as she tried to find the right one.

"I got it" She heard Jackson reply as he obviously just jingled his keys to make Miley think he was unlocking the door even though it was already unlocked. She heard the click of the doorknob and saw the lights flash on.

"Surprise!!!! Happy Birthday Miley!!!" Everyone yelled in unison. Miley looked scared at first but Lily relaxed when a smile slipped onto her perfect face as she started laughing.

________________________________________________________________________

The party was going full blast as Lily pushed past another grinding couple to get to the drinks. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Miley as every time she got near her it seemed somebody else was occupying her or whisking her off somewhere.

"Excuse me" Lily said forcefully pushing a couple that had just bumped into her while they were making out. She saw Oliver standing by the drinks and made a beeline towards him.

"I don't think the alcohol was the best idea Oliver" Lily said breathlessly as she finally made it over to him.

"Yeah…uh…sorry about that" He said grimacing as he looked up at the scene before him.

"Have you seen Miley?…I haven't even gotten to talk to her tonight" Lily asked her eyes searching the room for the blue eyed beauty.

"Last I saw she was going upstairs" He answered this time yelling as a very loud song started playing.

"Thanks" Lily said pushing her way through the crowd to get to the stairwell. She made her way up the stairs in one piece effectively dodging the sled riding contest that was happening on them. As she rounder the corner she heard two very familiar voices.

"Leeeettt gooot" She heard Miley slurr as she pulled her arm out of some guy's hand.

"Cmon birthday girl…don't you want me to give you my present?" She heard the mystery guy ask. But wait…she knew that voice. Lily felt her fist clinch as she stomped around the corner.

"Let…her…go" Lilly said loudly punctuating each word. "Now" She finished her whole body starting to shake when she saw Miley slump against the wall completely out of it.

"S..Sorry Lily" Michael said a look of horror coming over his face when he realized who was yelling at him. He tried to scramble past her to the stairs but she stepped in his way blocking him.

"If you ever touch her again….I swear to god you'll never have children" She growled at him staring up into his eyes icily. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked glaring at him even harder.

"Crystal" He squeaked out while running down the stairs. Lily felt the shaking start to subside as she looked over at Miley asleep on the floor.

"Cmon Miles" Lily said with a sigh as she picked Miley up and carried her into her room.

"Willly" She heard Miley slurr groggily as she placed her on the bed. She pushed Miley's hair back out of her face before replying.

"Yeah sweetie" She said stroking the side of her face lightly.

"I wuvvv you" She answered her blue eyes popping open to stare up at Lily.

"I love you too" Lily sighed as she pulled the cover up over Miley and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Stay" She heard Miley whisper not slurring her words this time as she reached her own hand up to stroke Lily's cheek.

"Always" Lily answered placing a small kiss on Miley's palm. "Now go to sleep…I think you've had enough fun tonight" She finished as she saw Miley's eyes close lightly.

"Well tonight didn't really go as planned" Lily thought to herself as she glanced over to see her unopened gift sitting on Miley's dresser. Around 3am Lily heard Oliver shout the party was over and the music finally turned off. Lily felt her eyes go closed as she concentrated on the rythym of the breathing on the side of her neck.


	10. Chapter 10 FOR ME

A/N- Hey guys thanx for all the amazing reviews. I love hearing your feedback so keep it coming. I'm not sure how long I want this story to go...graduation maybe or maybe just til their first christmas together...not sure. Let me know what you think about the length. Peace  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10- For Me

Lily had been lying awake for the past hour just staring at the ceiling and listening to Miley's slight snoring. "I never thought I'd find a snore cute" Lily thought to herself shifting uncomfortably as she was still fully clothed from the night before. She felt Miley stir against her lightly and her heart started beating rapidly when she started to suck lightly on her neck.

"Miiiles" Lily groaned slightly making Miley sit straight up in bed. This startled Lily so much that she rolled backwards right off the bed. "Ummm…oww" Lily groaned her head popping up over the side of the bed to see what happened.

"Lily?" Miley asked groggily placing her hand on her head. "What happened?" She finished glancing over at Lily on the floor. "Sorry I thought I was still dreaming" She said leaning back onto the pillows with a thump.

"You don't remember anything?" Lily asked climbing back into the bed to sit crosslegged next to Miley. "So she was dreaming about me" Lily thought to herself a smirk coming on to her face.

"Ummmm…I remember a surprise party…a pink drink…and a lot of yelling" She said now covering her eyes from the offending sunlight streaming through the windows. Lily chuckled as she got up to close the blinds.

"Well you remember more than I thought you would" She grinned crawling back into the bed and pulling Miley's hands away from her eyes now that the blinds were closed.

"Thanks" She heard her mumble. "Do you know what happened?" Miley asked glancing up at Lily nervously. Lily laughed again.

"Well the surprise party…me and Oliver planned it…the pink drink I'm not so sure about but I swear if I find out who gave it to you" Lily said her fist clenching a bit. Miley cleared her throat bringing Lily back on track. "Ohh.. Sorry…the yelling was probably me about to castrate Michael for taking advantage of your drunken state" She finished glancing up at Miley who was grimacing now.

"Didn't you drink?" She asked eyeing Lily inquisitively.

"No…well actually I had planned on pulling you away from the party so I could give you your present…but that didn't exactly happen" Lily answered shrugging her shoulders when Miley gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry…I kinda ruined your plan" She replied reaching over to squeeze Lily's hand. "You could give it to me now" She finished grinning slightly.

"Why don't we wait til you feel better…don't look at me like that I know you have a major hangover" Lily said ignoring Miley's puppy dog eyes as she got up from the bed.

________________________________________________________________________

"Uh uh…no food" Miley groaned her head on the table in front of her.

"Trust me you'll feel better once you get something in your system" Lily said sounding very motherly as she once again pushed the toast towards Miley.

"Okay" Miley relented pulling her head up and picking up the toast.

"That's my girl" Lily grinned as she saw Miley start to nibble on her breakfast. "I don't know how Oliver did it but this place looks great….you should have seen it last night" Lily finished looking around the room in awe.

"Was it horrible?" Miley asked finishing off her last bit of toast and then getting up to place her plate in the sink.

"Oh yeah…the whole house looked like Jackson's room…it was scary" Lily answered laughing a little at the look on Miley's face.

"Soooo…." She heard Miley say as she came closer slipping her arms around Lily's waist. "Can I have my present now?" She asked her smile growing as she did.

"Feeling better?" Lily asked quirking her eyebrow at Miley who was now giving her the pouty lip.

"Uh huh" Miley answered pulling Lily closer so she could whisper in her ear. "I would really like my present now" Miley whispered sending a shiver down Lily's spine.

"Okay" Lily squeaked giving in. "Did I ever really stand a chance anyway?" Lily asked herself as Miley started to suck on her neck lightly. "No chance" She finished her thought.

"Why don't we go take a shower first?" Lily asked her face heating up as she realized how it sounded. "I mean..ummm…showers…as in separate..not shower together" Lily stuttered embarrassedly her eyes bugging out the more she talked. Miley giggled as she pulled away from Lily.

"I didn't mind the sound of "shower"" She giggled lightly turning to walk up the stairs swaying her hips in the way that she knew would get Lily's attention. Lily gulped slightly as she followed her eyes trained on Miley's swaying hips the entire time.

________________________________________________________________________

"Good lord she has an amazing body" Lily kept thinking over and over mixed in with some other crazy and sometimes…okay most of the time dirty thoughts. Ever since Miley had hypnotized her with those swaying hip she couldn't form a coherent thought and how could she with a naked Miley less than a foot away from her. Lily thought about all these things very quickly as she watched Miley step into the shower. "I don't know if I can do this…I mean I'm already so turned on from just seeing her I don't know what would happen if I touched her" Lily thought as she heard Miley call her name sexily from the shower.

"Coming" Lily said clearing her throat nervously as she stepped towards the shower. "Well almost anyway" Lily thought lustily as the steam cleared and a very naked and very wet Miley met her gaze.

"Wash my hair?" She heard Miley ask as she held out a bottle of shampoo towards her. Lily couldn't think enough to form words so she just nodded taking the bottle out of Miley's hand and watching as she turned around. "Wash her hair…that's a simple enough request" Lily thought to herself as she squeezed some shampoo out into her hand and set the bottle aside. Lily shakily placed her hands on Miley's scalp starting to massage the shampoo into her hair.

"Mmmmm…that feels nice" She heard Miley moan as her breathing picked up a bit more. "Okay so maybe it's not so simple" Lily thought as Miley turned to rinse her hair out. One look into those blue eyes and she knew she was a goner. Miley smirked a little as she saw Lily's eyes darken and her tongue unconsciously wet her lips. Lily saw that sexy smirk and she couldn't help it, the next thing she knew she had Miley pinned up against the wall of the shower and she was making noises that were a whole lot better than snoring.

"God…Lily" Miley moaned throwing her head back hitting it off the wall with a thump when Lily ground their hips together. Lily couldn't get enough of this, she was kissing everything in sight. She noticed that Miley extremely liked it when she dropped to her knees and started laying hot open mouthed kisses all over her taut stomach.

"Mmmmmm….oh my god" Miley moaned her hands grabbing Lily's head to hold it in place. "Lily…I need you" Miley moaned out this time looking down to meet Lily's eyes.

"You've got me" Lily replied never letting her eyes leave Miley's as she moved down further to suck on her inner thigh.

"Holy shit" Miley moaned her hips bucking forward involuntarily. Lily just smirked as she placed one of Miley's legs over her shoulder and leaned into to suck on her thigh again. She felt Miley's hips jerk forward again with a moan. Lily couldn't take it anymore this was just as much torture for her as it was for Miley. Lily leaned forward slightly her tongue darting out to taste Miley for the first time.

"Oh my god" Miley practically screamed throwing her head back with a loud moan. Once Lily got started she couldn't stop as she dove back in and heard Miley start moaning incoherently above her. She had never tasted anything so good in all her life. It was like her own personal brand of heroin and she loved being an addict.

"Mmmm…Lil…I think" She heard Miley say as her whole body start to shake with pleasure.

"Lily!!" Miley moaned throwing her head back against the wall again and thrusting her hips forward as Lily stayed right where she was drinking up every last bit of her heroin.

"What's that racket in there dang flabbit…I'm was trying to sleep" They heard Jackson yell while banging on the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a mmmmmmminute Jerkson" Miley yelled trying to sound mad but didn't succeed as Lily stood up brushing against her as she did so causing her to moan right in the middle of her sentence.

"Wow" She heard Miley say breathlessly as she brought her eyes back to meet Lily's.

"Ready for your present now?" Lily asked grabbing Miley's hand to help her out of the shower.

" I thought that was my present" Miley laughed lightly as she pulled Lily towards her with her clasped hands. Lily shook her head amusedly.

"I guess if you want to consider that part of your present you can" Lily replied with a smirk.

"That was definitely present worthy right there" Miley said nodding her head.

" Well in that case…Happy 18th birthday Miles" Lily replied grabbing Miley's waist and pulling her into a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11 PRESENTS AND TRYOUTS

Chapter 11- Presents and Tryouts

Lily closed her eyes as the salty wind glided across her face. She grinned to herself as she heard the balcony door open and the soft padding of bare feet on the deck make it's way towards. "How'd you explain your way out of this one?" Lily asked popping one eye open to look up into her girlfriends amused face.

"I told Jackson the shower head broke and that's why I was yelling in the shower this morning" She answered her cheeks flushing as she sat down in the seat beside Lily. "Soooo….about that present" She finished smirking over at Lily.

"You mean this little thing?" Lily asked grinning as she picked the bag up off the deck beside her chair and started swinging it in front of Miley's face. "I guess you can have it….if you do one little thing for me" She finished snatching the present back out of Miley's hand before she could get a good grasp on it. She saw Miley's face fall slightly before a devious grin replaced the look.

"Oh yeah?" She asked scooting to the edge of her seat and leaning forward giving Lily a good view of her cleavage. Lily felt herself nod dumbly in response too busy staring at her girlfriend's chest coming closer. She felt Miley's hand graze her side as she leaned in and she could swear her heart stopped beating altogether. "Lily" Miley whispered seductively in her ear. "Give me my present" She finished grabbing ahold of the bag in Lily's hand lightly.

"O…O…Okay" Lily heard herself stutter out dumbly as she released the present. She saw Miley lean back with a look of satisfaction on her face. "God…she knows how to control me too well" Lily thought to herself as Miley clapped her hands excitedly and sat back down in her chair.

"It's not much really..but I thought you might like it" Lily said nervously as Miley opened the bag and pulled out the box inside.

"Oh my god" She heard Miley say breathlessly as she examined the box in her hands. "Lily…where did you find this?" She asked glancing up with tear filled eyes.

"Ummmm…your Dad gave it to me…it was broke so I had it restored" She answered nervously not knowing if Miley liked it or not. "Well everything except this" Lily finished reaching over to turn the box over in Miley's hand. She saw Miley glance down and run her fingers over the name engravement lightly as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"It was my mom's favorite…she kept everything that meant something to her in here" She heard Miley say as another tear rolled down her cheek. Lily unconsciously reached over to wipe away the tears. "Thank you" Miley whispered glancing up to meet Lily's eyes.

"Open it" Lily said motioning towards the box. She saw Miley nod her head and then slowly lift the lid. "It's a charm bracelet" Lily finished as Miley picked the small silver bracelet up.

"I picked out the charms myself but you can change them if you want" Lily said reaching over to finger one of the charms. "This one is an "L" for Lily, this is a little Tennessee cause that's where you get your accent that I love so much, and here's a little guitar cause I love it when you sing" Lily continued oblivious to Miley staring at her. "And this one is blue like your beautiful eyes, and this one is a little heart cause I love you" Lily finished glancing up to meet Miley's eyes that were still staring at her.

"I love you too" She heard Miley say as she reached over to stroke Lily's cheek. "More than you'll ever know" She finished leaning in to press her lips against Lily's. Lily could taste the tears on Miley's lips but this just spurred her on…she had to make Miley feel better. This was Lily's last thought as she pulled Miley's lower lip between hers to suck on it lightly. She heard Miley let out a small sigh as she pulled away to look into Lily's eyes.

"Thank you so much for my presents…you have no idea what they mean to me" Miley said glancing down at the box in her lap once again.

________________________________________________________________________

Lily felt the sweat bead on her forehead as she pulled up to shoot again hearing the tale tale swish that told her she was the best player out there.

"Alright girls that's it for today…try outs are the same time tomorrow" She heard Coach Andrews yell after blowing the whistle. Lily wiped the sweat from her brow seeing the gym clear out before heading to the bleachers to grab her water bottle and bag.

"Hey Truscott" She heard a familiar voice say behind her as a grin came onto her face. "Looking good out there" They finished as Lily turned around to see Miley standing there in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Lily audibly gulped.

"Thanks…how were cheer tryouts?" She asked turning her attention away from the sight that was making her body temperature rise even more.

"Weeellll….they would have been a lot better if I hadn't kept getting distracted by this really hot girl playing basketball…very well I might add" She answered smirking as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah…do I know her?" Lily asked nonchalantly a small grin appearing on her face as she did.

"I think you might" She heard her answer as she stepped a bit closer reaching out to place one hand on Lily's hip. "I was a bit disappointed though…she didn't seem at all distracted by me" She finished using the same hand to lift Lily's wife beater slightly to run her fingers across her stomach. Lily felt her breathing pick up in response to the light touch.

"Trust me gorgeous…she's always distracted by you" Lily answered shaking slightly as Miley ran her fingers lightly under the waistband of her shorts.

"Truscott! Stewart!…It's time to close the gym" They heard Coach Andrews yell from the door as Miley took a step back winking as she turned on her heel and walked out the door swaying her hips seductively the whole time. Lily blinked stupidly a few times before grabbing her bag and running to catch up with the brunette beauty.

"Miles wait up!!" Lily yelled as she hoisted her gym bag up on her shoulder and turned the corner seeing Miley stop to wait. "Am I still staying at your house tonight?" Lily asked as she finally caught up and her and Miley walked towards the parking lot.

"You better be" She heard Miley answer as she bumped shoulders with Lily.

"Do you think your Dad would still let me stay if he knew I liked to molest his baby girl every chance I got?" Lily asked with a grin as they opened the car doors and she threw her bag in the back seat. She heard Miley chuckle slightly as she got into the car.

"Probably not" She answered still laughing. "But it's not really molesting when I'm completely willing now is it?" She finished smirking over at Lily as she started the car and pulled out.

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm beat" Lily said as she fell backwards on Miley's bed with her eyes closed and her arms stretched out.

"That's too bad" She heard Miley say as she felt the bed sink lightly and then Miley swing her leg over straddling her hips. "I was kind of hoping you'd be up for some…physical activity" She finished lowering her head to suck on Lily's neck.

"I'm awake" Lily answered popping her eyes open and moving her hands up to grip Miley's hips. She heard Miley chuckle slightly against her neck and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Are you sure you're awake?" Miley asked seductively now laying kisses along Lily's jaw line. Lily felt her body temperature rise as she tightened her grip on Miley's hips slightly.

"Uh huh" Lilly answered huskily pushing Miley's tank top up slightly to run her fingers across the silky smooth skin underneath. She heard Miley moan slightly at the contact and her breathing picked up in response. "Why is it that everything she does has to turn me on?" Lily thought to herself as Miley started grinding their hips together as she continued her assault on Lily's neck. Lily let out a strangled moan and then tightened her grip on Miley's hips flipping them over so that she was on top.

"God…you are so sexy" Lily practically growled out as she lowered her head and started laying open mouthed kisses all over Miley's neck and chest. She heard Miley giggle slightly then felt her pushing on Lily's wife beater signaling that she should take it off. Lily stopped sucking on Miley's neck long enough to pull the shirt over her head and throw it off to the side.

"Mmmmm…I love you" She heard Miley moan breathlessly as she started grinding her hips into Miley's center.

"I love you too" Lily heard herself say as she repeatedly ground their hips together her pleasure growing each time they made contact. "You feel so good" She finished breathlessly as she buried her head in Miley's neck and started sucking again.

"Mmmmm…don't stop" She heard Miley moan out as she raked her hands down Lily's bare back in response. She felt Miley's hands stop on her lower back before she scraped her nails across Lily's hip bones and trailed her fingers under the waistband of her shorts. Lily moaned and sped up the grinding slightly. She was like a woman possessed…she didn't know what had came over her but god did it feel good.

"Lily" Miley moaned out breathlessly as she slipped her hand into Lily's shorts. Lily felt her whole body stiffen at first contact of Miley's fingers with her burning center before a shudder erupted in her body and she let out a long moan. Miley smirked and increased the pressure slightly slipping a finger inside of Lily.

"Oh my god" Lily moaned out as another shudder ripped through her body and she started moving her hips again. It felt like her whole body was on fire…she couldn't stop…it felt so amazing. Lily felt her whole body tense and stars erupted behind her clinched eyelids.

"Miley" Lily moaned out as her hips jerked involuntarily and wave after wave of pleasure shot through her. Lily felt her whole body go limp as she slumped down against the girl she was in love with.

"Still tired?" She heard Miley ask with that husky voice that she loved. Lily lifted her head and shook it back and forth with a goofy grin on her face.

"Hungry" Lily replied with a smirk.

"We could order pizza" She heard Miley say as she shifted to grab the phone.

"I'm not hungry for food Miles" Lily replied huskily as she grabbed the phone and dropped it over the side of the bed. "I'm hungry for you" Lily finished as she leaned in and kissed the girl that distracted her so often it wasn't even funny.


	12. Chapter 12 I WOULDN'T DO THAT

Chapter 12- I Wouldn't Do That

Lily could feel her heart rate speed up and for the first time in a long time it wasn't because of her girlfriend. She let out a nervous breathe as she zipped her warm up jacket and turned around to lead the team onto the floor. She heard the roar of the crowd as she jogged out of the locker room and easily made a lay up to start the warm ups. She could see a a thousand eyes staring at her, hundreds of faces, but she was only looking for one face and one set of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

Lily glanced over to where the cheerleaders were warming up searching for that familiar brunette, but when she found her her heart stopped in a bad way. She saw Miley talking to Grant Lane, the school's star quarterback and it didn't look like she was minding the way he was eyeing her. Her stomach churned as she saw Miley reach out and lay her hand on Grant's chest. Lily distantly heard the buzzer sounding signaling that it was time to start the game, but she didn't move until her teammate Samantha grabbed her arm and pulled her into the huddle.

Nothing was going her way. She couldn't concentrate on anything but what she saw before the game. "How could she do this to me?" Lily thought to herself as another one of her shots bounced off the back of the rim and into the other team's hands. She could feel her teammates glaring at her, but she could care less what they thought right now. "This isn't happening" Lily thought hearing the buzzer sound ending the first half.

"Truscott what's going on with you out there?" She heard Coach Andrews yell at her, but her mind was in a daze and it took her too long to comprehend what it was that she was saying. "Truscott I asked you a question" She finished this time leaning down to yell straight into Lily's face.

"I…I..I don't know…I'm sorry" Lily stuttered out putting her head in her hands. Coach Andrews just stared for a minute before yelling at the rest of the team. Lily only heard a few words that stood out, "horrible", "playoffs", "no chance"…Lily felt her mind clear and her resolve tighten as she decided she wasn't going to let Miley take this away from her. "I can't let my team down" Lily thought to herself as she walked out of the locker room running into the one person she didn't want to talk to right now.

"Lil what's wrong?" She heard Miley ask sweetly as she grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side. "Are you feeling sick?" She asked since Lily didn't reply to the first question.

"Just…just…leave me alone Miley" Lily answered pulling her hand free from Miley's grasp. "We'll talk later" She finished as she turned and jogged back onto the floor.

"Wha…Lily" Miley yelled after her a confused look crossing her beautiful features.

Lily pulled herself together long enough to play a decent second half, and her team just barely pulled out the victory in the last few seconds when she stole the ball and made a three pointer at the buzzer. While the rest of the team was celebrating getting into the playoffs Lily slipped away from the crowd and went into the locker room not noticing when Miley followed her.

"Lily" She heard an all too familiar voice say nervously from the doorway. She pulled her jersey off and threw it into her locker before turning to face Miley. "What's wrong…why are you mad at me?" She asked coming closer but Lily felt herself step back. She watched as Miley's face fell even more.

"Why don't you ask Grant…you 2 seemed pretty cozy before the game" Lily spat out as she sat down on the bench and pulled her shoes off.

"Grant?…oh my god… are you kidding?" Miley asked with exasperation as she sat down next to Lily. "Is that what this is about?" She finished leaning her head down to look up into Lily's eyes. Lily just raised her eyebrow in response.

"Grant asked me out…I said no" She heard her say as she lifted her head. "I wouldn't do that to you" She finished with a sigh as the rest of the team started filing into the locker room.

"I'll wait for you?" Miley half asked before standing, seeing Lily nod numbly she stood and walked out of the locker room leaving Lily to stare after her. "I wonder if she's telling me the truth? " Lily asked herself as she pulled on her street clothes. "She's never lied to me before" She finished as she grabbed her bag and dodged her teammates' congratulations as she left the locker room. She saw Miley leaning casually against the wall waiting for her just like she said she would.

"Let's talk in the car" She heard Miley say as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the gym door. Lily found herself trailing behing Miley a million thoughts running through her head. "You love her…she loves you…I should just forgive her so we can move on" Lily thought to herself as Miley unlocked the door to her car and pulled her into the back seat.

"Lily, I love you…only you" Miley started lifting Lily's chin making her look into her eyes. "I can't believe you would think that low of me" She finished sadly glancing down at their intertwined hands.

"Miley…I don't…I guess I just got jealous" Lily stuttered as she tried to explain how she was feeling. "I don't want to lose you" She finished with a whisper as a tear slipped from her eye.

"I'm not going anywhere…I promise" She heard Miley say assuredly as she squeezed Lily's hand.

"I love you so much Miles" Lily whispered as she leaned back putting her hands over her eyes.

"Good…cause I love you too Lil…and you're stuck with me for a long time" She heard her reply placing her hand on Lily's knee lightly.

"How long?" Lily asked moving her hands enough to pin Miley with a stare.

"As long as you want me" She answered as she scooted closer laying her head on Lily's shoulder.

"Forever" Lily whispered placing her arms around Miley to pull her into a hug. She felt Miley tremble slightly in her arms. "Are you cold?" She asked wrapping her arms a little tighter around her shoulders.

"A little…I didn't bring a change of clothes" She said with a laugh as she snuggled in closer letting out a sigh.

"Here" Lily said pulling her coat out of her bag and placing it around Miley's shoulders. "Better?" She asked when she got settled.

"Mmmmhmmm" She heard Miley reply as she curled her legs up underneath her.

"I'm sorry…I do trust you…I was just scared" Lily whispered placing a kiss on Miley's forehead. Miley lifted her head from Lily's shoulder and looked up into her eyes.

"You have nothing to be scared of" She whispered as she leaned in to place a kiss on Lily's lips. Lily groaned and pulled Miley closer slipping her tongue in her mouth. Whether it was that she thought for a little while that she would never kiss Miley again or something else she didn't know, but something came over her and she didn't want to ever stop.

"Mmmm….Lil" Miley moaned out as Lily leaned her back on the seat running her hand up her bare thigh. Lily pushed Miley's skirt up and leaned in further settling on top of her girlfriend. "Ummm…Lil" Miley half moaned when Lily moved her lips down to Miley's neck and started sucking lightly and Lily felt her heart rate speed up in response.

"Yeah" Lily grunted out as she ran her fingers lightly over the edge of Miley's spanks feeling Miley shiver underneath her.

"It really is cold" She squeaked out shivering slightly as she did making Lily stop what she was doing to look at her.

"Do you wanna wait til we get home?" Lily asked breathlessly as she pushed Miley's hair back out of her face trying to get her hormones under control. Seeing Miley nod slightly she pulled back bringing Miley with her to sit up. "Let's go home then" Lily said running her hands through her hair and letting out a breath.

"I'll drive…you look like you're a little out of it" Miley said with a laugh as she crawled over the seat into the front giving Lily a glimpse of her spanks that said "Pirates" across the butt. Lily felt her breathing speed up again.

"It's your fault…you don't know what you do to me" Lily answered breathlessly as she too climbed into the front seat as the car started.

"I think I have an idea" She heard Miley answer as she grinned over at her seductively throwing the car into gear and peeling out of the parking lot.


	13. Chapter 13 TEASE

A/N: Hey guys...sorry I haven't been updating quite as often but my schedule is getting busier the closer it gets to Christmas. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing...you guys are the best and I love hearing what you think. Let me know if you have any ideas for the direction of the story and i'll try to incorperate some of your ideas. Luv you all. Peace

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13- Tease

Lily sighed as she looked over at the clock once again.

"Millllley….hurry up or we'll be late" Lily whined as she grabbed her bag off the bed and walked over to stand by the door.

"Patience Lilian" She heard Miley reply in a sing song voice from the closet. Lily grumbled slightly. "I hate being called Lilian" She thought to herself as she reached down to zip up her jacket. "Beauty takes time" She heard her finish in a matter of fact tone.

Lily lifted her head to reply but felt her breath hitch as she just stood there with her mouth hanging open. "God I love that uniform" Lily thought to herself. Miley glanced over her shoulder slightly as she was putting her earrings in only to look back again with an amused look crossing her features.

"What?" Lily heard her ask with a laugh as she turned around. Lily snapped her mouth closed and finally brought her eyes up to meet Miley's.

"Remind me again why I decided it would be a good idea to room with you" Lily asked as she walked over to place her arms around her girlfriends waste. "I'm not going to get any sleep" She finished as she leaned her head down to suck lightly on Miley's neck.

"Maybe because I'm so irresistible" Miley answered moaning slightly. Lily just nodded and pulled Miley closer pushing her top up slightly to run her fingers over the skin of her lower back. "Lil if you don't stop we're gonna miss the bus" She heard Miley say breathlessly as she had now pushed her hand up higher and was grazing her fingertips along the underside of her bra.

"I don't mind" Lily grunted out moving her other hand down to squeeze Miley's butt slightly.

"Okay…we seriously gotta go Lil!!" Miley squealed pulling back her face flushed and her eyes dark. "Cmon…I wouldn't want you to miss the bus. You are the star player after all" Miley finished as she grabbed her bag and Lily's hand pulling her very turned on girlfriend out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

"Stupid coaches" Lily grumbled to herself from where she was forced to sit next to the players. She glanced over her shoulder to see Miley looking at her. She grinned when Miley winked and then went back to talking to the other cheerleaders. "This is gonna be a long trip" Lily finished thinking as she pushed her earphones into her ears and leaned her head against the window of the bus.

Lily yawned slightly and lifted her head as the seat sank down next to her. She couldn't see who was next to her as while she was asleep it had gotten dark. She was about to ask who it was when she felt the person reach over and link their hands together.

"Miles…what are you doing?…Your gonna get in trouble" Lily said to the dark outline that was her girlfriend.

"Shhh…do you wanna get us caught?" She heard Miley whisper ending with a giggle that made goosebumps rise on Lily's skin.

"Y…You shouldn't be up here Miley" Lily stuttered out quietly trying to get her body under control.

"Why?" Lily heard her ask noticing she sounded a bit hurt.

"Because you know what that uniform does to me…I don't even have to see you in it and I'm getting turned on" Lily whisper yelled hearing Miley stifle a laugh at what she said.

"Do you want me to go back to my seat?" She heard Miley whisper as she scooted closer running her hand lightly through Lily's hair. Lily felt a shudder run through her at the contact.

"Of course I don't want you to go…but I think you should" Lily answered with exasperation.

"Okay" She heard Miley whisper in defeat. "Can I have a goodbye kiss?" She heard her whisper even lighter than before. Lily shook her head and pulled on Miley's hand signaling that she could. She felt Miley shift closer and lean in. Lily could feel Miley's breath on her lips and had to supress a moan as she leaned in closing the distance between their lips. She felt Miley shift closer and place her hand on her cheek as she slipped her tongue inside Lily's mouth. Lily felt a shiver run down her spine and pulled away before she lost control.

"Okay…you should go now" Lily whispered breathlessly as she heard Miley giggle before leaving. "Is she trying to kill me…first at the house, now this" Lily thought to herself as she leaned her head back trying to will her thoughts away from Miley altogether but failing miserably.

________________________________________________________________________

"Truscott, Stewart- Room 304" Coach Andrews said handing Miley a key card and moving on to the rest of the group. Lily didn't waste anytime as she grabbed Miley's hand and practically dragged her to the elevator.

"In a hurry?" She heard Miley ask behind her with a laugh. Lily just turned and raised an eyebrow at her indicating that she should know exactly why she was in a hurry. Lily heard the elevator ding and saw the doors open before rushing in and pressing the 3 button. Lily groaned as a few more people filed in behind her squashing any chance of getting Miley alone in the elevator.

"Could this thing move any slower?" Lily thought to herself tapping her foot impatiently as a few people made their way out of the lift and onto the second floor. Lily lifted her hand and jammed her finger into the door close button a few times hearing Miley chuckle behind her. As soon as the elevator door slid open on the third floor Lily was off again pulling Miley behind her towards their room. Spotting the 304 on the door Lily sped up a bit more coming to stop in front of the door as she realized she didn't have the key.

She turned and saw Miley smirk at her before stepping past her to slip the card into the slot and walk seductively into the room. Lily stepped in slamming the door behind her before grabbing Miley and pushing her up against wall and pressing their lips together forcefully.

"MMMmph" Miley moaned suprisedly as she placed her arms around Lily's neck. Lily moved her lips down to Miley's neck and placed her hands on the back of her thighs bringing Miley's legs up to wrap around her hips.

"You've been very bad Miss Stewart" Lily growled out as she ground her hips into Miley's center hearing a strangled moan in response. "You shouldn't tease like that" Lily finished as she turned and walked towards the bed feeling Miley start to suck on her neck. Lily let out a moan as she set Miley down on the bed and pulled her jacket off. She watched as Miley leaned back and licked her lips making her breathing pick up even more. Lily reached out and ran her hand from Miley's ankle all the way to her hip grabbing the small zipper on the side of her skirt and pulling it down slowly.

She heard Miley sigh impatiently and then without further ado she stood from the bed and pushed her skirt down and stepped out of it with a smirk before turning and lifting her hair off her back to reveal the zipper to her top. Lily grinned as she stepped forward and pulled the zipper down letting her fingers graze a trail down Miley's back as she did. She felt Miley tremble and let out a slight moan as she dropped her top onto the floor beside her skirt.

"You are so gorgeous" Lily whispered as she stepped up behind Miley and sucked lightly on the back of her neck. "I love you" Lily whispered against her skin as she brushed her hands up Miley's sides and unclasped her bra.

"I love you too" She heard Miley reply as she dropped her bra and turned to face Lily. "I think you are a bit overdressed though" She finished as she quirked an eyebrow and grasped the bottom of Lily's shirt. Lily grinned as she lifted her arms and Miley pulled the shirt over her head before running her hands lightly over the waistband of Lily's pants grasping them and pulling them and the shorts she had underneath down around her ankles.

"Now who's in a hurry?" Lily chuckled lightly as she stepped out of her pants and sat down on the edge of the bed. She saw Miley's cheeks flush slightly before she stepped forward and sat down in Lily's lap. Lily let her hand graze down Miley's side as she leaned in and pressed their lips together.

"Mmmmm" Lily moaned into the kiss as she slipped her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth and brought her hand up to cup Miley's breast. She heard Miley whimper slightly into the kiss at the contact. Lily felt like her whole body was on fire as she pushed Miley back on to the bed never breaking the kiss as she crawled on top of her. Finally needing air she pulled away and moved her lips down to place open mouthed kisses on Miley's chest.

"Lily" Miley moaned out as Lily licked and sucked her way down her body, whimpering slightly when Lily quickly darted her tongue into her belly button and grasped the waistband of her panties at the same time. Lily glanced up into Miley's eyes as she slowly removed her last article of clothing noticing that they were dark and clouded over with lust.

Lily practically moaned when she leaned in to place a kiss on Miley's inner thigh and could smell her arousal. She was going to tease her a bit but after the smell hit her senses something came over her as she practically attacked Miley's center. She heard Miley take a sharp intake of breath and her hips bucked up off the bed as Lily shoved her tongue inside of her roughly.

"Holy shit" Miley moaned out reaching down to lace her fingers through Lily's hair to hold her in place. Lily darted her tongue in and out of Miley's center hearing a moan slip past her lips every time she did. Finally she removed her tongue and replaced it with her finger as she brought her tongue up to trace around the small bud that she knew would drive Miley wild.

"Oh god" Miley gasped her hips bucking up with more force this time causing Lily to have to bring her other hand up to hold Miley's hips in place. Hearing Miley whimper slightly Lily removed her tongue to suck the small bundle of nerves between her lips while still pumping her finger inside of Miley.

"Oh fuck…just like that" She heard Miley moan out loudly as her body started to tremble slightly. "Don't stop…so close" She gasped out her free hand grasping at the sheets as the trembling got stronger.

"Oh god, oh god" She heard her moan out her body going rigid as she did. "Lily!!!" Miley screamed out her hips bucking up with such force that Lily lost her grip on them entirely. Lily smirked lifting her head as Miley settled her hips back on the bed still moaning incoherently.

"I love you" She heard Miley gasp out quietly as she crawled back up her body to lay beside her.

"Love you too" Lily said brushing Miley's hair out of her face and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek as she was still trying to get her breathing under control. "Tease" Lily finished with a smirk as she quirked her eyebrow at the girl below her.

"I'll show you a tease" She heard her reply with a gasp as she rolled over placing her body on top of Lily's.


	14. Chapter 14 BROKEN

Chapter 14- Broken

A low buzzing sound slowly pulled Lily out of her slumber. Knowing that it was her phone she threw her arm out and started feeling around where her nightstand usually sits.

"Owwww….Quit" Lily heard her nightstand groan at her. "_wait a second…nightstands can't talk_" Lily thought to herself as she finally cracked one eye open to see that she was currently slapping her sleeping girlfriend in the face.

"Woops…sorry Miles" Lily struggled to say through a yawn as she pulled her hand back and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Lily started glancing around the room as she heard her phone start to buzz again stopping short when she spotted Miley pulling the blanket to cover her head and burying her face in the pillow. Lily shook her head lightly as she stood from the bed and made her way over to her bag that was thrown haphazardly off to the side when they first got there.

"Where are you…c'mon….aha" Lily squealed grinning triumphantly when she pulled her iphone out of her bag with a pair of shorts attached to it. Throwing the shorts off to the side Lily noticed that she had seven missed calls, two from Mr. Stewart and five from Samantha. _"Wonder what she want….ed Oh Shit!!!"_ Lily thought to herself as she wheeled around to see the clock glaring at her ominously. "_Oh God…Oh no the game starts in 20 minutes" _Lily swung her body back around and started pulling everything out of her bag and pulling it on.

"Miles…get up!!!" Lily screamed over her shoulder picking up her cheerleading top and throwing it at her.

"Five more minutes Daddy" She heard Miley groan at her as she buried her head even more into the pillow.

"I'm not your Dad….Get up!!!" Lily yelled out again while pulling on her shoes and standing up. "Miley the game starts in 20 no wait 15 minutes…the star player and head cheerleader can't miss it!!!" Lily finished now grabbing at Miley's stuff that was scattered around the room and throwing it all beside the bed.

"Game?" She heard Miley squeal out groggily as she finally pulled the cover off her head and sat up.

"Yes…you know…the very important game….The Championship…that we are about to miss!!!" Lily answered while grabbing a hold of Miley's wrist and pulling her into a standing position and shoving her top down over her head roughly.

"Owww…I can dress myself you know" She heard Miley say huffily as she pulled her top down into the right position.

"Sorry…I'm just really stressed right now" Lily apologized as Miley pulled her skirt on and turned for Lily to zip the back of her top up. Lily pulled the zipper up quickly and then grabbed her bag off the floor. "C'mon" Lily finished grabbing Miley's wrist and pulling her towards the door.

________________________________________________________________________

"Truscott, where the hell have you been?" Coach Anderson yelled as soon as they entered the gym completely out of breath from running three blocks. "Never mind….warms ups…now!!" She finished before Lily could answer. Lily just nodded as she took off towards her team warming up down the floor.

"Lily wait!!!" She heard Miley yell behind her as she wheeled around. Miley jogged up to her and threw her arms around her waist. "Good Luck….I would kiss you if we were alone" She finished whispering the last part in Lily's ear as she pulled away and ran off to warm up with the other cheerleaders. Lily felt a grin slip onto her face as she turned and ran the other direction.

________________________________________________________________________

"15 seconds and we're down by three, we gotta get the steal alright" Coach Anderson said looking around at all the players. "If you get the steal, get the ball to Lily…Lily you take the three. Everyone understand?" She finished as everyone nodded their heads and put their hands in the middle. PIRATES!!!

Lily felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She could hear the crowd cheering loudly as the other team got ready to in bound the ball. She could feel her glance trail over to meet those blue eyes one last time before the whistle blew. She saw Miley mouth "I love you" and knew she could do it. Turning back, she saw the ref hand the ball to the other team.

"The Wildcats are looking for somebody to get the ball to, but the Pirates are playing great defense. Looks like they are gonna go long…the balls in the air…could it be…oh no…stolen by the Pirates." The announcer said as the crowd was going crazy. "10 seconds left….Samantha James with the ball…Lily Truscott is looking to get open on the wing…and she does…Lily Truscott with the ball with 3 seconds left….and she's up"

Lily could hear the crowd go silent as she felt the ball leave her hand and a body collide with hers. She could feel herself falling but there was no way she could catch herself. Lily felt her whole body erupt in pain as she hit the floor with a loud crack just before there was a swish and the crowd erupted into cheers drowning out the whistle.

"Lily Truscott did it…we're going to overtime folks…no wait…Oh no…Lily Truscott fouled on the play…she gets one free throw, but that's all she needs…if she makes this the game is over" The announcer was screaming, but Lily couldn't hear him. Her whole body hurt like hell, but the searing pain in her left ankle was why she was now writhing in pain on the floor.

"Truscott where does it hurt?" She heard Coach Anderson ask from above her.

"It's…my…ankle" Lily groaned wiping at the tears now rolling down her cheeks. She could feel someone grab her hand and she squeezed it tightly desperate for anything to make the pain stop.

"I think it might be broken coach" She heard the trainer say and she felt the hand squeeze hers again.

"Alright…let's get you to the locker room…Drake shoot the free throws" Coach Anderson barked at the players as the trainer and the person with the hand tried to pull Lily up.

"No" Lily groaned out as she made it to her one foot. "Let me shoot them" She finished looking Coach Anderson right in the eyes.

"Are you sure Truscott?" Coach Anderson asked looking apprehensive.

"I can do it" Lily said just now realizing that the hand was in fact Miley. "Get me to the line" She groaned as another pain shot through her ankle. She saw Miley nod out of the corner of her eye as they started moving towards the line.

"1 shot" The ref said bouncing the ball into Lily's hand. Lily was struggling to keep her balance on one foot as she bounced the ball once and looked up at the basket. She could see Miley mouthing, "I love you" in her mind as she closed her eyes and released the ball. Lily barely heard the swish before the crowd erupted into the loudest cheers she had ever heard.

"Lily Truscott did it folks…The Seaview High Pirates are the champions" The announcer rang out as people flooded the floor. Lily felt her balance finally give way as she hit the floor and everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15 CHRISTMAS

Chapter 15- Christmas

"Merry Christmas" Lily heard from the doorway as she glanced over her shoulder to see Miley helping Oliver through the door with presents followed by Sarah who was holding even more presents.

"Taking up a job as Santa now Oliver" Lily said as she smirked at Oliver's Santa Claus hat.

"Funny Lil…I guess you won't be wanting the four that I got for you then?" He answered sitting the presents down beside the tree and pulling his hat off. "Making fun of Santa definitely puts you on the naughty list" He finished throwing the hat at Lily and hitting her in the face.

"Sorry Santa" Lily grinned as she threw the hat back to Oliver.

"Making fun of Santa?…I can think of some other things that would put her on the naughty list" Miley said with a laugh as she plopped down on the couch next to Lily.

"Miley" Lily squealed smacking her girlfriend on the arm. "Ewwwwww" They heard Oliver whine as Sarah sat down next to him.

"Where's your dad and brother?" Oliver asked while reaching down to link hands with Sarah.

"Christmas shopping" Miley answered with a laugh.

"But its Christmas Eve" Sarah said looking at Miley weirdly.

"I know…they always wait till the last minute…speaking of people being here…Oliver should have told us you were coming so I could have gotten you something" Miley answered sending a small glare Oliver's way.

"Sorry…it was kinda last minute" Oliver apologized referring to the fact that he and Sarah had just started dating two days ago.

"I'm kinda thirsty" Lily said abruptly as she grabbed her crutches and started to stand up.

"Do you need any help?" She heard Miley ask as she left.

"No I got it" Lily answered roughly.

"Oliver would you and Sarah mind checking the stuff on the grill for me" She heard Miley ask.

"Sure Miles…c'mon Sarah" Oliver answered standing and pulling Sarah out the side door to the porch.

"What's wrong Lil?" Miley asked as she made her way over to Lily and pulled the soda out of her hands.

"I hate this that's what" Lily said angrily. "My mom can't even come home for Christmas…I'm on crutches…and I couldn't even go Christmas shopping to buy presents for anybody" She finished in a huff turning her body away from Miley.

"Okay…well first of all I'm sorry your mom couldn't come home for Christmas, but now we get to spend it together so I'm not complaining" Miley said making Lily turn and smirk at her. "I can't really do much about the crutches…and it's okay that you couldn't get anybody any presents cause I put your name on all my presents too" She finished as reach out and pulled Lily's crutches out from under her arms and leaned them against the counter.

"But I wanted to get you a present" Lily said as she grabbed Miley's hand a pulled on it lightly to bring her closer. Lily smelled the coconut aroma and closed her eyes briefly as she took a deep breath.

"You've already given me the best present" She heard Miley whisper as she leaned in to lay her head on Lily's shoulder. Lily tightened her grip around Miley.

"What's that?" She asked her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"You silly" Miley said with a giggle as she pulled back to look Lily in the eyes. Lily felt her breath hitch a little at the intensity behind Miley's eyes as she brought her hand up to sweep across Miley's cheekbone.

"God I love you" Lily whispered as she slowly leaned in and captured Miley's lips with hers. The kiss wasn't urgent it was slow and passionate. It was amazing and Lily couldn't get enough so she tried to deepen it a little by leaning forward. She felt her balance slip as she pushed into Miley and Miley fell against the counter.

"Sorry…Are you okay?" Lily asked panicking as she tried to push herself back. She felt Miley shaking against her. "Are you laughing at me?" She asked as a smile came to her face too.

"A little" Miley answered with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around Lily's neck and pecked her on the lips one more time before grabbing her crutches and handing them back to her. "Have I ever mentioned how sexy you are when you are embarrassed?" Miley asked glancing down at the pink spots on Lily's cheeks.

"Well I'll try to remember that the next time I bust my ass in public" Lily answered with a giggle. "Speaking of sexy…you look gorgeous tonight" Lily said as she let her eyes wander up and down her girlfriend's body.

"Wait till you see what I have under it" Miley whispered with a sexy smirk as she kissed Lily lightly on the cheek.

"That is so mean" Lily groaned as she closed her eyes trying to will away the mental images.

"We're home" Lily heard Mr. Stewart call as the front door swung open to reveal Jackson staggering under a pile of presents.

"Need some help?" Oliver asked coming back in the side door with Sarah.

"Ya think?" Jackson yelled out of breath as Oliver grabbed half of the boxes and took them over to the tree. "I'm never waitin' till Christmas Eve again" Jackson said as he unceremoniously dropped the presents beside the tree and fell onto the couch backwards.

"You say that every year son….and every year we go Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve…let's face it…at this point it's just tradition." Mr. Stewart said matter of factly as he made his way outside to check the grill.

"Well…if that's true then burnt steak must be tradition too" Miley said with a laugh as she sat down beside Jackson.

"Hey those steaks last year were good" Lily answered as she crutched over to sit in the chair.

"Yeah, but you will eat anything, your like a trash compactor" Oliver said and then took off running when Lily tried to throw her crutch at him. It missed and hit the Christmas tree making ornaments fall to the floor.

"Sweet niblets…you two be good" Miley yelled while laughing as she stood to pick up the fallen ornaments.

"Sorry….owwww" Lily squealed as a sharp pain shot up through her ankle. Lily reached down to clutch at her cast as Miley rushed over.

"You okay?…You need a pain pill?" Miley asked quickly heading towards the kitchen when Lily nodded. Miley came back and handed Lily the pill and a glass of water.

"I think I wanna go to bed" Lily said grimacing in pain again.

"Okay…do you wanna open your presents first?" She heard Miley ask as she reach up and brushed the hair out of Lily's face.

"Umm….yeah" Lily said with a slight grimace.

________________________________________________________________________

"I'll take you up then I'll see everyone out okay" Lily heard Miley say as she stood up.

"No…I'm feeling a little better…I can make it by myself" Lily answered picking up her crutches and starting to hobble towards the stairs.

"You sure?" She heard Miley ask worriedly behind her.

"Yes…go say bye to everyone" Lily answered preparing herself for the tough time she would have making it up the flight of stairs. "_Stupid ankle…can't wait till I get this stupid cast off…can't even kiss my girlfriend for god's sake" _Lily thought and half mumbled under her breath as she finally hopped up on the last step and balanced herself out. Lily hobbled through the doorway and unceremoniously plopped down on the bed out of breath.

"You okay?" She heard Miley ask from the doorway as she raised her head to look in that direction. "_I didn't even hear her coming up the stairs" _Lily thought as Miley made her way over to sit down on the bed lightly next to Lily.

"Yeah…just wore myself out a little" Lily answered finally feeling her breathing start to slow down.

"I told you to let me help you" Miley sighed out as she leaned down to place a kiss on Lily's forehead.

"I'm not paralyzed…I can do some stuff myself." Lily answered back smirking up at Miley. "Besides…its good cardio…I gotta keep in shape" Lily finished with a giggle.

"Why?…Are you going to play basketball in college?" Miley asked excitedly looking at Lily with expectant eyes.

"No" Lily answered nonchalantly as she sat up.

"Then why do you.." But Miley couldn't finish as she was suddenly cut off by the feel of Lily's lips pressed up against hers. Miley leaned forward trying to deepen the kiss, but Lily pulled back with a devilish grin. "What?" Miley asked when she saw the look Lily was giving her.

"I gotta keep in shape for you…you sure know how to wear a girl out" Lily said with a giggle as Miley started blushing. "Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you're embarrassed?" Lily asked turning Miley's words around on her.

"Funny" Miley answered slapping Lily lightly on the shoulder as she tried to get the red to go out of her face.

"You know I never did get a present from you" Lily said while looking down at Miley who had somehow managed to climb in her lap without her noticing. "Unless of course the present is what's under the dress" She finished with a whisper in Miley's ear. She felt Miley shiver slightly.

"Well that's part of it" She heard Miley say as she pulled herself up to look into Lily's eyes. "Wait here" Miley finished quickly as she jumped off Lily's lap and ran out the door.

"Wha….hey where are you going?" Lily asked a look of confusion coming onto her face. "_Dang it…I was really hoping I could just see what was under the dress"_ Lily thought as she flung herself back on the bed with a sigh.


	16. Chapter 16 MOM?

Chapter 16- Mom?

Lily cracked one eye open as she heard feet padding down the hall getting closer with every step. She lifted her head and leaned it on her hand, then set her eyes on the door waiting for Miley to appear. She heard the footsteps speedup and all of a sudden, Miley was running through the door and bouncing on the bed almost toppling Lily off into the floor.

"Geesh…are you trying to hurt me some more?" Lily asked as she tried to pull herself back up so she wouldn't roll off the bed.

"Whoops…sorry guess I got a little excited" Miley answered with a giggle as she held up a small box in her hand for Lily to see.

"Is that for moa`?" Lily asked pointing a hand at her chest for emphasis. Seeing Miley nod excitedly she reached forward and snatched the box out of her hand.

"Hey!!!" Miley whined with a small giggle at the end.

"Sorry…guess I got a little excited" Lily retorted playfully as she shook the box trying to hear the contents.

"Well….open it!!" Miley squealed motioning for Lily to get on with it. Lily shook her head in amusement before pulling the small bow off the box and throwing it over the side of the bed. She eyed Miley warily as she started pulling the paper off.

"This better not be something autographed by Hannah Montana" Lily said playfully as a smirk came onto her face. Pulling the last of the paper off she saw a small velvet box sitting in the palm of her hand.

"Trust me it's not" Miley sighed as she grabbed the box from Lily's hand and opened it up. At first what sat inside looked like a simple silver ring, but as Lily leaned closer she could see that etched into the band was the inscription _M&L Forever._

"Awww…why do you always gotta make me cry?" Lily asked with a little giggle as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Do you like it?" Miley asked uncertainly as she reached up to wipe away the tear making its way down Lily's cheek. Lily looked up in exasperation.

"Are you kidding?" Lily answered while pulling herself up into a sitting position. "It's perfect…by far my favorite present" She finished bringing both her hands up to cup Miley's cheeks.

"Even better then the skateboard Daddy and Jackson got you?" Miley questioned a grin slipping on to her face.

"Much better than that" Lily answered leaning forward run her lips softly over Miley's. "I love you" She finished pulling back from the kiss to look into Miley's eyes.

"Love you too" Miley answered reaching down and picking up the ring out of the small box. "Forever" She finished slipping the ring into place on Lily's finger. Lily grinned and then leaned in again to capture Miley's lip with her own. It started innocent enough, but when she heard Miley let out a little whimper she knew she was done for. She pushed forward laying Miley back on the bed as she pulled their lips apart and started placing small kisses down her jaw line. She heard Miley sigh and bring her hands up to run through her hair as she finally reached the spot that drove Miley crazy.

"MMmmmm" Miley moaned out as Lily started sucking on her neck softly. Lily ran her hand down Miley's side until she reached the hem of her dress pulling on it slightly.

"Can I see what's under the dress now?" Lily asked huskily as she pulled her lips away from Miley's neck. Miley chuckled as she pushed on Lily's shoulders.

"Lay down" She heard Miley whisper before lightly kissing her on the cheek and climbing out of the bed. Lily just nodded and laid back as Miley threw a wink her way. Lily could feel her breathing start to speed up as Miley slowly pulled the dress over her head.

"EEeeep" Lily heard herself squeak as she ran her eyes over the light blue underwear and matching bra that her girlfriend was wearing.

"You said you like blue…that it brings out my eyes" She heard Miley say shyly as she walked closer to the bed now standing over Lily.

"I'm noticing a few other things that it brings out" Lily struggled to get out over a gulp. "You're so beautiful" She finished with a whisper as she reached out to run her hand over Miley's well-toned stomach.

"Sit up" She heard Miley order and she didn't think twice about it as she quickly obliged. Miley smirked as she reached down and pulled Lily's shirt over her head and tossed it behind her. Lily could feel the familiar tension start to coil in her lower belly as Miley pushed her hands up over her head and flung her leg over her center to straddle her.

"I want to touch you" Lily whisper wiggling her wrists in Miley's grasp. Miley chuckled lightly in response before leaning forward to suck on Lily's neck.

"Mmmmm…Miles" Lily moaned out forgetting about trying to get free while Miley continued to suck her way down her neck and chest.

"You like that?" She heard Miley ask as she lifted her head leaving the ends of her hair to tickle across the tops of Lily's breasts. Lily felt a shiver run through her body as she nodded her head erratically. "Sit up again" Miley ordered running her fingers lightly up Lily's sides and around the underside of her bra. Taking advantage of the fact that Miley let go of her wrist, she sat up a reached behind her to unhook her bra.

"Hey…I'm supposed to be in charge" Miley whined reaching behind Lily to unhook hers too.

"I can't help it" Lily responded pulling the straps down her shoulders before reaching up to do the same to Miley. "You're just so sexy" She finished leaning forward to place kisses on Miley's chest while running her fingers lightly over her ribcage. Lily had to suppress a moan when she felt Miley's fingernails run up her back to hold her head in place.

"Lil" Miley moaned out shifting her hips to grind against Lily's. Lily grunted and grabbed Miley's hips as her mouth latched onto her nipple. "God…that feels good" Miley moaned again grinding her hips a little harder this time.

"Help me get these off" Lily ordered this time pulling her lips back and motioning towards her pants. She felt Miley shift a little before popping the button and pulling the zipper down. "You have to pull hard" Lily said with a giggle, as Miley was getting very frustrated that the pants wouldn't come down over the cast.

"I am pulling hard" Miley grunted out hearing a rip in response. "Oops…sorry" Miley finished feeling Lily shake with laughter as she threw the ripped pants and underwear over her shoulder and climbing back in to straddle her waist. Lily reached down and hooked her fingers in the side of Miley's underwear before clearing her throat.

"I really wish I could undress you" Lily whined as Miley just grinned as she stood and pulled her underwear down and stepped out of them. Lily felt her breathing start to speed up again as Miley climbed back in on top of her and started kissing her way down her stomach. Lily felt her hips buck involuntarily as Miley scraped her teeth down over her hipbone.

"Miles" Lily groaned feeling her get even closer to the place where she needed her most. She felt her whole body tense up as Miley leaned in to suck on her inner thigh and she could feel her breath hitting her center. "Mmmmm" Lily moaned lifting her hips a bit trying to get Miley to stop teasing her. Miley chuckled lightly as she pulled Lily's hips down and leaned forward to run her tongue lightly around her clit.

"Oh god" Lily yelped fisting her hands in the sheets and throwing her head back against the pillow. "Mmmmm….Miles…uh…tt..turn around" Lily stuttered out through a moan as Miley continued to lick and suck her center.

"Huh?" Miley asked confusedly lifting her head slightly to look at Lily.

"Turn around…I want to taste you too" Lily answered breathily pulling lightly on Miley's hands. Miley nodded in response before turning her body around and sitting on Lily's torso. Lily moaned slightly before leaning forward to lick up and down Miley's center.

"Lil" Miley moaned leaning forward to go back to what she was doing. Lily could feel the coil in her lower belly wind tighter and tighter with every stroke of Miley's tongue, but she was trying to concentrate on getting Miley there too. She knew she was close so she leaned in sucking on Miley's clit roughly hearing a strangled moan in response. She could feel Miley's grip on her thighs tighten and then her whole body tensed up as she moaned incoherently never stopping her assault on Lily's center. Hearing Miley's moans couple with the sensations being caused by her mouth, Lily let go feeling the coil in her lower belly snap as her orgasm washed over.

"God…Miley" Lily moaned out one last time as her body continued to shake from pleasure. Lily felt Miley pull herself up to lay against her side before wrapping her arms around her and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. Miley shifted again as she pulled the cover up over both of them before settling back down in Lily's arms.

"Merry Christmas Lil" Miley whispered sleepily as she slipped into a slumber.

"Merry Christmas Miles" Lily replied closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

________________________________________________________________________

Lily hobbled down the stairs towards the kitchen where she could hear voices coming from. She jumped off the last step and adjusted her crutches before making her way into the kitchen. As she rounded the corner, she heard a very familiar voice. Lily whipped her head up to see the last person she ever expected to see today.

"Mom?" Lily gasped out in sudden horror.

"Morning sweetie" Miley said walking over to peck Lily on the lips. Lily pulled back abruptly to look past the confused look on Miley's face to see the very upset one over her shoulder.

"Mom, I can explain" Lily replied to the look in a panicky voice.


End file.
